Entre la Tierra y el Pescado Estelar
by El-Horus
Summary: Bienvenidos a un show de entrevistas en donde los participantes, los personajes de Fairy Tail, deberán responder las preguntas que el publico les da, Para mas información, vean el fic.
1. Chapter 1

En un estudio de televisión común y corriente, en donde se encontraba una mesa y dos sillas de escritorio que parecían sacados de la basura, las luces se encienden solo para fundirse y provocar un corte de luz...

¿?: supongo que eso no estaba en nuestro planes

¿?: ¿Tu crees?, mejor comencemos de nuevo una vez que reparen la iluminación

-1 hora después-

En un estudio que parece sacado de una película de National Geografic sobre la pobreza, se encontraba una mesa y dos sillas de escritorio que sacaron de la basura, con las luces reparadas, las encienden de nuevo y nuevamente hacen un cortocircuito y funden toda la iluminación

¿?: Para la próxima, ocupamos velas

¿?: AYE... pero siendo sinceros, ¿Que paso con el presupuesto que teníamos para esto?

¿?: Lo invertí todo en estos lujosas sillas *girando en su silla* WIIIIIIIIIIIIII

¿?: ERES UN INUTIL, ¿LO SABIAS?

¿?: No te preocupes, ahora si nos sale

-otra hora después-

En un estudio... a la *BIIIIIIP* con esto, no me pagan lo suficiente para esto, adios, perdedores... *se escucha un portazo y un auto arrancar a toda velocidad*

¿?: Sabes que todo anda mal cuando tu presentador te manda a la *BIIIIIIP*

¿?: Supongo, mejor iniciemos con esto de una vez *Las luces se encienden a sobre-voltaje, causando un apagón en toda la ciudad*

¿?: Por lo menos tenemos las velas, así que con luz o no, iniciemos el programa *Ambos se giran para dejar ver a los presentadores* Hola, mi nombre es Geb, para los que vinieron por el aviso en el fic de mi primo "La maldición de la gema", gracias por el apoyo y para los que están de visita y no me conocen, bienvenidos a mi late de entrevistas "Entre la tierra y el pescado" versión estelar, me acompaña su minino favorito, Happy

Happy: AYE, en este programa, ustedes pueden hacerles preguntas a los distintos personajes del universo de Fairy Tail, incluso a mi

Geb: Podria ser, pero por el momento, nos dedicaremos a reparar el sistema eléctrico, así que nos vemos la próxima semana, no olviden dejar sus preguntas al gremio en la barra de comentarios

Happy: AYE... por cierto, tenemos presupuesto para eso, ¿Verdad?

Geb: Nop, pero usaremos tu sueldo para costear los gastos

Happy: Espera, con suerte tengo para sobrevivir el mes no me... *el telón se baja y da por concluido el show*

* * *

No olviden dejar una pregunta, nosotros los obligaremos a responder con la mayor sinceridad posible, nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo del programa.


	2. Chapter 2

En una oficina sacada del basurero, y en vez de lamparas, varios candelabros de velas, y en el centro un escritorio del que mejor ni hablar, en fin, comencemos de una vez, no me pagan lo suficiente para presentarlos adecuadamente, damas y caballeros, con ustedes, dejamos a los presentadores, Geb y Happy.

Geb: sean bienvenidos al primer capitulo oficial, de nuestro late, "Entre la Tierra y el Pescado" Estelar, por favor, un aplauso para mi lacayo, Happy

Happy: Aun me sigo preguntando porque acepte trabajar contigo, en fin, solo tuvimos un comentario, así que este capitulo va a ser corto

Geb: Pero antes, anunciar que los capítulos se transmitirán cada dos semanas, este capitulo sera la única excepción, algunas veces, los capitulos se demoraran unos días debido a que tengo que estudiar, últimamente no me ha ido muy bien en eso y creo que tendré que darle un poco mas de empeño

Happy: Recién llevas dos meses de escuela y ya estas en riesgo de repetir el curso, ¿Que tan flojo puedes llegar a ser?

Geb: Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías

Happy: Mejor comencemos con el único comentario que nos llego durante la semana.

Geb: Bien, los personajes están listos para contestar las preguntas, ahora pueden bajar el televisor de alta definición que tomo todo el presupuesto de la semana *baja un televisor del tamaño de un cuaderno y con el cable alterado del cual desprendían chispas

Happy: Con todo el presupuesto que teníamos y solo nos alcanzo para un televisor de segunda mano

Geb: Corrección, el televisor ya va por la séptima mano, ahora empecemos con el comentario

 **Ka Uve.**

 **Reiji: jiji, esto sera divertido**  
 **Ren: -_-U por primera vez siento pena de Happy**  
 **Musica: -_-U eh visto malas desiciones financieras y esa esta entre las 20 peores**  
 **Reiji: por lo menos no esta entre las 10**  
 **Ren: -_-U si esa esta entre las 20, no quisiera saber cuales son las 5 primeras**  
 **Musica: tranquilo, ninguna incluye a Reiji**  
 **Reiji: pero una si incluye a Kaito**

Geb: Bueno, no soy muy bueno invirtiendo en las cosas como mi primo, aun así me alegra de no estar en un puesto tan alto

Happy: Tengo entendido que fue culpa de una mala inversión que tu primo casi termina en la cárcel

Geb: Neeh, solamente le prohibieron salir del país hasta que el asunto se resuelva, pero ese asunto lo tomamos en broma

Happy: Mejor continuamos con el comentario

 **Musica: quien primero**  
 **Reiji: yo, ¿quien es mas fuerte?, Natsu o Gray, eso tendrán que responderlo todos, menos Natsu o Gray**  
 **Ren: jeje, la repuesta es obvia**  
 **Reiji: cierto**  
 **Reiji/Ren: Gray/Natsu . . .**  
 **Reiji: *chocando frentes con Ren* que quieres decir con eso, ¡obviamente Gray es mas fuerte que Natsu**  
 **Ren: parece que tus años en el hielo te congelaron el cerebro, es imposible que Gray puda superar a Natsu**

Geb: todo el mundo a votar, al lado de su asiento tienen un control remoto con dos botones, el rojo para Natsu y el azul para Gray, dejen su voto, ahora... *todo el mundo presiona un botón en el control remoto*

Happy: Bien, ahora mostremos los resultados en la pantalla *debido a la diminuta pantalla, todo el mundo se amontona cerca del pequeño televisor*

Gray: ¿Listo para descubrir que yo soy mas fuerte, llamitas?

Natsu: En tus sueños, cubo de hielo, veras como todo el mundo voto por mi

Geb: Y el momento para saber quien es el mas fuerte según el pueblo es... *encienden el televisor, pero el televisor funde los fusibles y causa un apagón en la ciudad*

Happy: Eso pasa cuando compras televisores en un vertedero

Geb: Estee... creo que tendremos que dejar el recuento para mas tarde, cuando reparen el sistema electrico, por el momento sigamos con las preguntas

 **Musica: -_-U miestras estos dos arreglan su disputa, yo continuaré, a través de los años, si recuerda, cual fue el incidente que le saco mas dinero al gremio, maestro Makarov**

Makarov: Creo que fue cuando destruyeron un patrimonio de la humanidad, aunque ultimamente estamos llenos de multas por piromania y desnudos en publico, por alguna razon *desvia su mirada a un par que intentaba huir*

 **Reiji: eso suena interesante *con la ropa destrozada y a su lado un Ren que no estab en mejor estado*** **  
** **Ren: sigo yo, para Elfman, ¿si un hombre hiciera algo desvaronil para hacer algo mas varonil, seria un hombre?** **  
** **Reiji: guau** **  
** **Musica: no creo que su mente pueda con esa pregunta**

Elfman: Pues Un hombre es un hombre siempre y cuando no demuestre lo contrario

Geb: Pero si lo devaronil fuese tan desvaronil que haría que hasta lo menos varonil no se viera varonil

Happy: Pes tal vez lo desvaronil pasaría a ser varonil y lo varonil seria menos varonil

Gray: pero si deja de ser varonil, ya no se podría definir que seria desvaronil y que no

Natsu: Y si le creáramos un nuevo concepto para definir varonil

Geb: Pero si hiciéramos eso, lo varonil no tendría un significado para la hombría y el diccionario tendría una palabra de sobra

Lucy: (Nunca habia visto a los chicos debatir con tanto fervor) *le susurra a Levy, quien esta al lado suyo

Elfman: Los hombres siempre seran hombres

 **Reiji: cuantos años tiene la maestra Mavis**  
 **Ren: -_-U es descortes preguntar eso**  
 **Reiji: pero no te da curiosidad**  
 **Ren: -_-U ese no es punto**

Mavis: Pues tengo Veinti...

Makarov: Tiene mas de 100 años *las lagrimas brotan del rostro de la primera maestra*

 **Musica: gehe, ¿quien sera la primera chica del gremio en tener hijos?**

Lucy: Pues por los avances que han hecho, tal vez Levy

Juvia: Juvia habria querido ser ella, pero Gray-sama no tiene planeado dar el primer paso

Geb: Yo creo que sera difícil que el haga algo con esa actitud

 **Ren: esa pregunta es peligrosa, ¿que a sido lo peor que hizo Erza ebria?**

Todos: Beber

Erza: Por lo menos no pueden dar una mejor respuesta

Todos: No

Geb: Aquí va a haber sangre

Happy: ¿Tu crees?

 **Reiji: ¡cool!, ¿quien seria tan tonto como para molestar a Erza por un reto?**

Todos: Natsu

Natsu: Objeción, pido un recuento

Todos: *despues de pensarlo un poco mas* Natsu

Happy: Por lo menos esta vez lo pensaron *viendo como el pelirosado se queda en un rincon

 **Ren: ¿a Wendy, quien le gusta?** **  
** **Musica: eso seria todo por esta vez** **  
** **Reiji: nos vemos en el proximo Late Geb** **  
** **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Happy: Gracias Ka Uve por tu comentario, ahora Wendy, responde

Wendy: Eh, bueno... yo... a mi me gus...

Geb: Chicos, reparamos el sistema eléctrico, ya podemos ver los votos

Happy: Pero...

Geb: No hay mucho tiempo, tenemos que desvelar esto antes que se acabe el programa

Happy: Tienes razón, vamos a ver los resultados

Geb: ahora que todo esta solucionado, el ganador de esto es...

Natsu: Vamos, que ya estoy ansioso de saber el vencedor

Geb: Por eso, el ganador es...

Gray: No le hagas caso a Natsu, solo quiere retrasar mi victoria inminente

Geb: El ganador es...

Natsu: ¿Acaso estas loco, Rey Playboy?, es obvio que ganare yo

Geb: *Con una vena hinchada en la frente* Y el ganador es...

Gray: El lunático eres tu, lagartija piromana

Geb: *Con un rostro algo molesto* Y el ganador es...

Erza: ustedes dos, dejen de interrumpir a Geb con su discusión

Geb: *con tono sarcástico algo molesto* Gracias, erza, ahora, como iba diciendo, el ganador es...

Natsu/Gray: Perdón por interrumpirte, Geb

Geb: AAAAAHG, POR LA *BIIIIP*, PODRIAN CERRAR SU *BIIIIP* BOCA, MALDITOS *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*, uf, uf... Bien, como iba diciendo, el ganador es...

Happy: Lamentablemente, el show llego a su fin, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios, criticas y demases también son aceptadas, nos vemos *se cierra el telón con todo el mundo congelado ante la interrupción del felino*

* * *

Esto es todo por el momento, dejen en los comentarios sus preguntas hacia los personajes de Fairy Tail y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, si es que no me castigan

Se despide atentamente, Geb


	3. Chapter 3

El estudio esta un poco mas limpio, pero siguen usando el mismo lúgubre inmobiliario, os invitados no paran de quejarse de lo incómodos que son los sillones y en medio de la sala, un escritorio con un tarado y un gato aun mas tarado a la espera de empezar el show.

Happy: (Tenemos que rebajare el salario al narrador)

Geb: (Teniendo en cuenta que fue el el que nos pago las deudas tenemos que aguantarlo)

Happy: En fin, creo que estamos al aire

Pues entonces, que empieza la diversión *dirigiéndose al publico* Sean bienvenidos a un episodio mas de su late, Entre la Tierra y el Pescado Estelar, me acompaña, el adicto al pescado mas popular en el mundo, Happy

Happy: AYE... en el programa de hoy, vamos a tratar esta vez de no terminar con un corte eléctrico o un apagón masivo

Geb: Gek... le cortas la firma del programa

Happy: NO ES BONITO TENER UN CORTE DE LUZ EN MEDIO DEL PROGRMA

Geb: En fin, vayamos con las preguntas que nuestra querida audiencia les dejo a nuestros invitados, ¿estan listos?

Todos: AYE

Geb: Muy bien, comenzamos.

Happy: Las primeras son de **lady-werempire:**

 **jajaja, esta muy garcieso, me gustaria hcerle una preguntas a erza si no es problema:**

Erza: Ninguno, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

 **1 que es lo mas pervertido que has hecho con jellal**

Erza: Eh, pues *mas roja que su cabello* J-Jellal y yo, una vez fuimos a tomar café

Todos el mundo: ...

Happy: Teniendo en cuenta lo princeso que es Jellal eso es lo mas lejos que pudieron llegar

Geb: En serio, yo creí que por lo menos Hicieron *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* y luego *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

 **2\. quien fue tu primer beso**

Erza: Eh, pues aun no eh dado mi primer beso

Geb: Jellal, encárgate de cambiar la respuesta

Jellal: Eh, ¿Por qué yo?

Geb: Porque tu eres con quien mas la emparejan así que ve *le da una patata y lo envía cerca de Erza, con ambos viéndose a la cara, y ambso comienzan a acercarse lentamente, pero de pronto se se sonrojan y miran hacia otra dirección*

Happy: No se que es mas frustrante, que hagan lo mismo una y otra vez o que jamas veremos un beso de parte de estos dos

Geb: No tengo ni idea, pero algún día lo lograre, aunque tenga que utilizar métodos de la inquisición española para ello

 **3\. vendrias a mi casa para uqe hicieramos una pillamada, pienso que eso seria genialisimo, podrias hablar y hacer peleas de almuhadas y comer tortas**

Erza: Por Supuesto, si hay pasteles entre medio soy capaz de viajar hasta el fin del mundo *abandona el set babeando como una pileta*

Geb: Oye espera, el programa aun no termina

Happy: Espero que no lleguen preguntas para Erza, en fin, las siguientes preguntas son de parte de **Ka Uve** :

 **Kai: ¡cool!, en esta ocasión Kaito, Rebecca y yo haremos los comentorios**  
 **Rebecca: si se preguntan por Reiji y los demas, pues*poniendo su dedo en su mentón*, hmmm, Reiji esta en unas negociones, Ren esta dirigiendo las remodelaciones del gremio y Musica volvio a hacer explotar otro laboratorio**  
 **Kai: esa explosión estuvo ¡cool!, manda a Musica volando desde Cardia hasta la isla Garunda o creo era Gurunda**  
 **Rebecca: jiji, pues comencemos**  
 **Kai: pero donde esta Kaito*viendo hacia los lados*, ya deberia haber llegado**  
 **Rebecca: donde siempre esta, preparando su entrada**

 **En eso las luces del luhar se apagan y se dirigen a un lugar en especifico, en un balcon, ahi estaba nada mas y nada menos que un rechazado de espectáculo**

 **Kaito: eso es muy descortés de su parte presentador**

 **Te contrate para el cumpleaños de mi hija y terminaste destruyendo media cuadra**

 **Kaito: pero a ellos les gusto**

 **Lo peor es que quiere que vuelvas a presentar**

 **Kaito: ¡permitanme presentame!*haciendo varias posturas dramaticas innecesarias* ¡me llamo Kaito el...**

 **"¡PUM!" *EL SONIDO DE UNA TETERA GOLPEANDOLO EN LA CARA Y HACIENDOLO CAER AL PISO***

 **Kaito: -_-* ¡pero que bastardo osó intervenir en mi presentación!**  
 **Rebecca: con que eso hacia este botón *con un control en la mano que decia "En caso de Kaito, apretar el botón"***  
 **Kai: *detras de Rebecca* ¡fue ella!, no me mates**

Geb: Me gustaria tener un control remoto de esos

Happy: ¿Para hacer que los concursantes respondan?

Geb: ¿Uh?, si tambien para eso

 **Rebecca: -_- que valiente, comencemos mejor, quien pregunta primero**  
 **Kai: uh uh*levantando la mano* ¡yo comienzo!, ¿quien es mas emo?, Rogue o Gray**

Gray/Rogue: Yo no soy emo, el emo es el

Gray: Ademas yo soy melanclico, no confundir con emo

Rogue: Yo solo soy serio, asi que no creo que ambos terminos esten en la misma escala

Geb: Si, si, como ustedes digan _cof, cof... EMOS... cof, cof_

 **Kaito: ¿quien sera el padrino de la boda de Gray y Juvia?**

Juvia: ¿Juvia se va a casar con Gray-sama? Aaaaah, Juvia es tan feliz

Gray: Espera, ni siquiera estamos saliendo para pensar en... *viendo a la maga de agua, quien llevaba un vestido de novia* ¿Desde cuando tienes ese vestido?

Juvia: Desde que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama, aunque el vestido le queda algo apretado a Juvia *dijo agitándose de tal manera que mueve su pecho* ¿Gray-sama?

Gray: *con un hilo de sangre por la nariz* Aun soy muy joven para casarme *quitándose la sangre con el antebrazo*

 **Rebecca:¿cual fue la mayor estupidez que hicieron Natsu, Gray y Gajeel?, cada uno por separado**

Natsu: Creo que cuando incendie la piscina

Geb: ¿Como demonios le prendes fuego a una piscina?

Gray: Creo que cuando camine desnudo por la ciudad *dijo mientras intentaba esquivar a Juvia*

Happy: Algo nuevo por favor

Gray: Pues cuando congele las vías del tren por error y provoque una descarrilamiento que por fortuna no tuvo victimas graves

Gajeel: Yo no he tenido ningún momento de estupidez, jamas los he tenido

Happy: En realidad, se subió en medio de un concierto a cantar y el publico no paraba de lanzarle tomates en descomposición

Geb: Suena como algo típico de el

 **Kai: cool, eso sera divertido, pregunta para Jellal, si Erza te pidiera que le trajeras una tarta de fresa, pero no queda de ese sabor, ¿que harías?**

Jellal: Es muy simple, giro 180° pongo las manos al suelo y arranco hasta la frontera

Geb: suena como que lo tienes planeado

Jellal: En momentos de vida y muerte, es mejor tener un plan de respaldo

 **Kaito: para Chelia, que haras ahora que a Lyon le gusta Meredy-san**

Chelia: Lyon, lo nuestro ha terminado

Lyon: Pero cuando habíamos comenzado

 **Kai: para Wakaba y Macao, ¿donde esconden sus revistas para mayores**

Wakaba/Makao: Es un lugar tan secreto que jamas lo sabrán

Happy: ¿Perdieron la dirección, verdad?

Wakaba/Makao: Si

Laxus: Están en la bodega, detrás de los barriles

Gray: Dentro de un paquete que dice "filosofía avanzada"

Natsu: Lo pueden reconocer porque esta atada por un listón verde

Wakaba/Makao: Gracias *salen del estudio a por sus revistas*

Geb: Espera, hay algo que no concuerda aquí

 **Rebecca: jo, esa es buena, ¿cual es el castigo para los hombres que espian el baño de mujeres?**

Natsu: Te cuelgan de cabeza en la puerta del baño por todo el día

Geb: Vaya... Espera, ¿Como demonios sabes eso?

Natsu: Este... es lo me contaron *mirando hacia todas partes de manera sospechosa*

Geb: Algo me dice que Natsu no es tan inocente como lo pintan

 **Kai: *tragando saliva* aun tengo pesadillas de lo que me hicieron a mi**  
 **Kaito: eso seria todo, nos vemos el proximo capitulo Geb**  
 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Geb: Y esas son todas las preguntas que teníamos disponibles, nos vemos dentro de dos semana con un nuevo capitulo

Happy: No olviden dejar una pregunta a sus personajes favoritos de la serie, nosotros los obligaremos a responden anque tengamos que torturarlos

Geb: Buena idea, Happy, a mi no se me había ocurrido

Happy: Jeje, soy todo un director creativo

\- Baja el telon-

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo capitulo.

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


	4. Chapter 4

En un estudio sacado de una pésima película de terror, se encuentran varias filas de sillas y en el centro, un escritorio todo destartalados, en donde un par de idiotas que dicen ser periodistas profesionales se encuentran sentados en unas sillas sacadas de la basura, con ustedes, el idiota 1 y el idiota volador

Happy: Te dije que le pagaras al presentador antes de empezar el show

Geb: Con suerte tenemos presupuesto como para pagarle, asi que disimula

Puedo oírlos, saben

Geb: Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo show del late show de entrevistas a los personajes de Fairy Tail, "Entre la Tierra y el Pescado, Estelar", con ustedes, mi compañero de trabajo, Happy

NO ME IGNOREN *BIIIIIIIIP*

Happy: Ves, hiciste que el presentador se enojara

Geb: Da igual, comencemos este show de una vez, comienza con las preguntas, que los invitados ya están ansiosos *viendo la batalla campal en la que están sumergidos* Se les ve desesperados por comenzar

Happy: AYE, la primera pregunta es de **Rosarioguti49** y dice:

 **Hola Geb, Happy! Esta Pregunta es para Natsu ¿Te gusta Lucy? (A webo Triunfo el Mal!) Happy si Natsu no responde, Si es Capaz Torturenlo :D**

Geb: Muy bien Natsu, respon... *viendo que el Dragon Slayer estaba atadado en la rueda de un camión minero*

Happy: *con una mirada demoníaca* Hay que estar preparados, ¿no?

Natsu: Es una gran amiga, así que diría que si

Geb: Algo me dice que no entendió la pregunta... las siguientes preguntas son de **QueenSara** y dice:

 **je Bueno espero no molestar con las preguntas que tengo para Evergreen**  
 **¿Es cierto que estas enamorada de Elfman?**

Evergreen: *totalmente roja* Eh, yo... de esta bestia... pues... este... tal vez

 **¿Si te casaras con Elfman y tuvieran una hija como llamarías?**

Evergreen: Espera, aun no descido si me casare con este idiota

Geb: Ya veo, asi que lo llamaras "Esperaunodecidosimecasareconesteidota" *una bota salvaje aparece para golpearlo directamente en el rostro*

Evergreen: Ni muerta le pondré un nombre tan feo, si tendra un nombre sera Morgana, como la guerrera de las hadas

Elfman: *levantando la mano* Yo pido otro nombre mas masculino *una mirada asesina lo petrifica, literalmente*

Happy: Algo me dice que Elfman no sera el hombre en la relacion

 **Estas son para Natsu quiero que responda con la verdad**  
 **¿Natsu si tuvieras que elegir como novia a Lissana o a Lucy a quien enlejiaras?**

Natsu: Pues me da mucha pereza tener que escoger, ¿Pueden ser las dos? *una bota salvaje aparece para darle en toda la cara*

Geb: tomate la entrevista mas en serio

Natsu: Lo haré cuando me saquen de esta maldita rueda

Geb: No hasta que respondan

Natsu: Pues veamos, ambas son muy buenas amigas y apenas las he visto mas allá de eso, mmm...

Geb: (Es el primer sujeto que manda a la friendzone a dos bellezas al mismo tiempo)

Happy: (Teniendo en cuanta su nivel de inteligencia solo lo hace pensar en pelear, es lo mas lejos que se puede llegar en el)

Natsu: Neeh, pensar en esto es muy complicado, ¿En serio no puedo escoger a las dos?

Geb: Te dije que tomaras mas en serio la entrevista *dándole la orden al chófer para que haga funcionar el camión y llevándolo a no se sabe donde* Espero que cuando regrese piense en una respuesta mejor

Happy: Pero la siguiente también va dirigido a el, en cierta parte... Por cierto, ¿Donde sacaste el dinero para ese camión?

Geb: Jeje, tengo mis contactos, pero tenemos que devolverlo antes de que se den cuenta

Happy: ¿Lo robaste, verdad?

 **Natsu y Juvia si vieras a Lucy con Grey besando¿Que harían los dos?**

Juvia: Gray-sama, ¿como pudiste traicionar a Juvia?, lo nuestro termino

Gray: Ni siquiera estamos saliendo, y eso jamas ocurrió

Natsu: *desde una pantalla del tamaño de un cuaderno y con pésima resolución* juagugujafjkjueoopjueojjooaops

Happy: ¿No crees que eso es muy cruel, Natsu?

Lucy: ¿Le entendiste?

Happy: No, así que solo sonrió y asiento para que no se sienta mal

Geb: Wow, con cada capitulo que pasa eres mas cruel

 **Y la ultima para Mavis si se puede**  
 **¿Mavis estas enamorada de Zeref?**  
 **Por ahora seria eso todo hasta la próxima p**

Mavis: Pues... un poquito *todo el mundo queda en shock*

Geb: fuertes revelaciones

Happy: ahora vamos con las preguntas de **Ka Uve:**

 **Haru: jaja, como siempre un buen espectáculo Geb**  
 **¿?: aye, aunque es triste que solo podamos hacerles preguntas**

Geb: Eso es porque así se me hace mas fácil llegar puntual cada dos semanas y tengo mas tiempo para estudiar

Happy: Jamas seras doctor con tus notas

Geb: Cállate, tengo derecho a soñar

 **Haru: -_-U por eso mismo aparecen, si los dejaran en show de retos, los participantes no pasarían del primero, conmigo esta vez estan los gemelos exceeds, Yukio y Shion, aunque se suponía que lo haria con Kai y Reiji, sunque los dos desaparecieron**  
 **Yukio: aye*de pelaje blanco con celeste*, mi primera pregunta, ¿a quienes les gusta Natsu?**

-Varias chicas levantan la mano-

Geb: No se preocupen, mantendremos su rostro cubierto por una nube

Lucy: Pero si en este fic no mostramos los rostros

Happy: No me digas que fue en eso que gastaste el presupuesto de la semana

Geb: Vamos con la siguiente pregunta

 **Haru: ustedes no tuvieron nada que ver no**  
 **Shion: nosotros no sabemos nada**  
 **Yukio: aye, el que Reiji escape de Ren por el "supuesto" hecho de que esta engañando a su hermana con otra mujer no tiene nada que ver con nosotros**  
 **Shion: aye, tampoco sabemos quien le dio a Miu la grabación de Kai gritando que se casaría con ella**  
 **Haru: -_-U creo que saben mas de lo que dicen**  
 **Yukio: descontando a Natsu y a Gildarts, quien causa mas daños en sus misiones**  
 **Haru: ¡no me ignoren!**

Makarov: Pues el siguiente en la lista seria Gray, quien causo varios destrozos a nivel ganaderos tras congelar accidentalmente los cultivos y los pastizales

Gray: Todavía me va restregar en el rostro algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo

Makarov: recién ocurrió la semana pasada

 **Los dos: *con caras angelicales* que cosa**  
 **Haru: ¡no se hagan los inocentes ahora!*grita histérico***  
 **Shion: aye, pero no estamos aqui para que nos juzguen Haru**  
 **Yukio: si si, estamos aqui para dar un buen Late, trollear y molestar a los invitados**  
 **Haru: eso ultimo no son lo mismo**  
 **Shion: aah, que opcion tenemos, te enseñaremos el arte de trollear, presta atención, ¿quien de los presentes espio en las sesiones fotograficas de Mira?**  
 **Haru: vamos, se que la mayoria no son muy listos, pero quien haría eso y peor, lo confesaría**

Happy: En todo caso, quien seria tan idiota como para res... *viendo que todo el mundo había levantado la mano y la bajan rápidamente para comenzar a silbar sospechosamente*

 **Shion: ara ara, se ve que aun no sabes nada, ¿cuantos chicos han sido descubiertos espiando el vestidor de mujeres?**

Happy: esta vez sera difícil que res... *Viendo que todos los hombres, sin excepción comienzan a silbar sospechosamente* Esto es serio

 **Yukio: ¿cuantas veces fueron descubiertos cada uno?**

Gray: Fueron tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo

Gajeel: La mayoría de las veces por culpa de Natsu

Laxus: cada vez es mas difícil espiar

Geb: No seria mas fácil dejar de hacerlo

 **Shion: ¿quien es el mas varonil en el gremio?**

Todos: *mientras la estatua de Elfman se movia de un lado al otro* Erza

Erza: ¿Quien?

Todos: Erza-sama

Erza: Mucho mejor

Geb: No era la respuesta que esperaba

 **Yukio: ¿cual de las mujeres tiene el pecho mas plano?**

Todas: Wendy

Wendy: Eso es porque aun estoy en crecimiento, exijo una recuento de los votos

Todas: *pensándolo mas detenidamente* La primera

Mavis: Eso es cruel

 **Shion: excluyendo a Mira-san, ¿cual de todas las chicas recibio mas invitaciones a salir?**

Mira: Pues la siguiente en la lista es Cana

Cana: *bebiendo ya su noveno barril* Jeje, que puedo decir, soy irresistible

 **Yukio: ¿quienes envidian el exito de Loke con las mujeres?**  
 **Shion: o que por lo menos una vez ahigan deseado estar en su lugar**

Geb: *viendo como muchos levantan la mano* #TodosQuierenSerLoke

Happy: Es la mejor respuesta que se te ocurrió

Geb: Que esperabas, esta semana vengo tapado de exámenes y mi cerebro aun no sale de su modo intelectual

Happy: ¿Tienes cerebro?

 **Yukio: quien mas linda, ¿Chelia o Meredy?, que lo decida Lyon**

Lyon: Pues es difícil escoger, ambas tienen su encanto y es dificil preferir a una de ellas

Geb: Esta hablando de pechos

Happy: Cada vez estoy mas decepcionado de ti

Lyon: No me hagan ver como un degenerado en publico

Geb: Es nuestro programa, hacemos lo que queramos

 **Shion: quien canta mejor, ¿Gajeel o Justin Beber?**

Todos: Un dolor de muelas

Gajeel: Eso hiere, saben

 **Yukio: ¿que a sido lo mas inteligente que a hecho Natsu?, opinion general**

Todos: Quedarse en cama sin hacer nada

Geb: Wow, esta vez fueron muy subjetivos con la respuesta

Happy: eso es porque Natsu no esta en las instalaciones en estos momentos

 **Shion: para Asuka-san, ¿Natsu es inteligente?**

Asuka: El señor Natsu se comporta como un completo idiota

Geb: Sabes que estas jodido cuando una niña te llama idiota

Asuka: Pero a veces puede parecer bastante inteligente

 **Yukio: para Romeo, ¿Natsu piensa antes de actuar?**

Romeo: Nunca lo he visto hacerlo, pero por como me han hablado de el, no

 **Shion: quien da mas pena, un emo vengador que parece que le gustaba su maestra o un exhibicinista al que tuvimos que esperar por mas de media serie para le de una respuesta a Juvia**

Juvia: EH... pues, Juvia elije a... esteee... Juvia esta confundida

 **Yukio: no son lo mismo**  
 **Shion: vaya, me equivoque**  
 **Yukio: jaja, tranquila, es Gray despues de todo**  
 **Shion: aye, cierto**  
 **Haru: -_- parece que estoy de mas**  
 **Yukio: aye, despues de eso, debes de haber aprendido algo**  
 **Shion: aye, pregunta**  
 **Haru: eh?, hmmm, bueno,hmmmm, ¿a quien quiere mas Frosh a Gray o Rogue?, que opin..*mirando a los exceeds que solo negaban con la cabeza***

Frosh: Frosh elige a Gray

Rogue: Ese es mi querido Fro... Espera ¿Que?

Frosh: Frosh solo bromeaba

Geb: Asi es, nadie quiere a Gray

Gray: Estoy aqui, ¿Sabes?

 **Shion: imposible, parece que aprende nada**  
 **Yukio: es incluso peor que Ren**  
 **Haru: ¡pero si ese fue una buena pregunta!**  
 **Yukio: nos vemos la proxima vez**  
 **Shion: ¡aye!**  
 **Haru: ¡no me ignoren!**  
 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Geb: Pues eso seria todo, solo falta que Natsu responda la pregunta que dejo inconclusa y finalizamos el programa *se escucha el sonido de un camión retrocediendo*

Gray: Hablando del rey de los piromanos

Happy: *preguntándole a un estropajo de persona que pareciera que vomito hasta el alma* Muy bien Natsu, ahora puedes responder la pregunta

Geb: Creo que nos excedimos con las tortura

Happy: No, solo esta inconsciente, ahora lo despierto *arrojándole una cubeta con agua, literalmente, la cubeta le da en todo el rostro y lo despierta*

Geb: Para que era el agua si lo ibas a golpear con la cubeta

Happy: ¿Quieres sujetar una cubeta con estas patitas de gato?

Geb: Buen punto... Ahora Natsu, responde

Natsu: Pues elijo a...

Happy: Lamentablemente se nos acabo el programa, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas si es que no le pasa nada al pelafustan que tengo por compañero

Geb: ¿A quien llamaste pelafustan?

-se cierra el telón-

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas


	5. Chapter 5

En un lúgubre estudio cuyo valor no excede los 10 dolares, en donde por cada día que pasa, mas insegura se vuelve, un lugar que excede el termino de desbaratado y en ruinas, nuestros animadores se encuentran listos para comenzar con la entrevista, señoras y señores, con ustedes, Gediota y Happimbecil.

Geb: recuerdame jamas pelearme con el narrador

Happy: Hazme el favor a mi también

Geb: En fin, Sean bienvenidos a un nuevo show estelar del late con el peor nombre de todos, en el capitulo de esta oportunidad estamos algo cortos de tiempo debido a que se aproxima la entrega de notas y ya estoy siendo acosado por los fantasmas de los castigos pasados

Happy: Eso te pasa por no estudiar

Geb: Empecemos con la entrevista de esta semana

Happy: El primero es Ka Uve, quien comenta:

 **En una soleada playa con una magnifica vista al mar y unos muy buenos trajes de baño, nos concentramos en una pelea de un par de tarados que se peleaban por un pedazo de carne**

Geb: Como me gustaría ir a la playa

Happy: Pues queda como un sueño ya que estamos en pleno invierno, ademas, solo necesitas salir a la calle ya que esta todo inundado

Geb: No te burles del lago Santiago

 **Reiji: *chocando frentes con Ren* ¡que dijiste cabeza de paja!**  
 **Ren: ¡acaso tu diminuto cerebro no entendió lo que dije!, ¡ese pedazo es mio, ademas de que yo fui quien compro la comida!**  
 **Reiji: ¡pero yo fui quien la trajo!**  
 **Rose: *en una silla de playa, con lentes de sol y un gran bikini* ¡ya cállense los dos!**  
 **Reiji/Ren: *abrazados y asustados* ¡aye!**  
 **Rose: estamos aquí para que dejen sus preguntas para el Show de Geb, ¿no?**  
 **Reiji: jiji, eso mismo Rose, como se el Late se centra mayormente en las preguntas y poco en las estupideces que hacen los demás, ¡iremos directo al punto!**  
 **Ren: comenzare yo, cuantos barriles de cerveza puede tomar Cana en un día**

Cana: Pierdo la cuenta después del séptimo, así que creo que muchos

Geb: ¿No crees que siete barriles de cerveza excede el "baquerismo"?

Cana: No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas *comienza a beber un enorme barril*

Happy: Ella no tiene salvación, así que déjala

 **Reiji: es con cuantas mujeres logra salir Gildartas en un día**

Gildarts: Con dos, no es muy fácil salir con dos chicas al mismo tiempo

Natsu: ¿Cuando fue que llegaste?

Gildarts: Hace 5 minutos, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos

Geb: Es la visita mas fugaz que hemos tenido en este Late

 **Ren: quien es el mas tsundere de los presentes**

Todo el mundo: Gray

Gray: ¿A quien llaman Tsundere?

Geb: Entonces confiesate

Gray: ¿Por que debería hacerlo?, No es que me guste o algo por el estilo

Happy: *con un visor parecido al de Dragon Ball* Wow, su nivel de tsunderismo sobrepasa los 10 mil

 **Reiji: quien a salido con mas chicas, Gildarts o Loke**

Loke: Últimamente estoy mucho tiempo en el mundo mágico, así que de seguro me habrá sacado ventaja

Happy: Pues tendremos que creer en tu palabra ya que el otro mujeriego se nos fue hace rato

 **Ren: hay algún registro en el gremio de una misión que no haya causado daños colaterales**

Makarov: Buscar una así seria lo misma que buscar un cono de helado en la Antártida

Natsu: Así es, tenemos un potente record que no pensamos romper

Geb: No creo que sea un record digno de orgullo

 **Reiji: es cuantos desastres causaba el maestro Makarov antes de ser el maestro**

Mavis: Pues era una convinacion de Natsu y Gray con una pizca de Erza, ya te puedes imaginar la cantidad de desastres que podia causar solo y peor si estaba acompañado

 **Ren: de la escala del uno al diez, que tan emo es Gray**

Todos: 11

Gray: Eso es injusto, primero dicen que soy tsundere y ahora dicen que soy emo

Geb: y no te olvides de striper profesional

Happy: Ciento que Gray terminara con un desorden de personalidad si continua en este programa

Geb: Pues seria mas divertido verlo de esa manera

 **Reiji: cual fue la misión que tomo mas daños en la historia del gremio**

Makarov: Supongo que fue la misión del 14/02, San Valentín no sera lo mismo después de eso

Mavis: No te olvides de la misión del 22/11, Ese día entro en la historia como el peor accidente que la humanidad haya conocido

Geb: SI que la tienen difíciles los maestros

Happy: Y que lo digas, yo estuve presente en esos dos incidentes

Natsu: Que hermosos recuerdos

Geb: Insisto, esas no son cosas para sentirse orgulloso

 **Ren: es cierto que existe un deposito secreto de los maestros para casos de emergencia**

Makarov: *con unas gafas al mas puro estilo de hombres de negro* Esa información es clasificada, en pocas palabras, jamas escucharon eso de ninguna parte

mavis: *con unas gafas oscuras y un extraño baston en la mano* Ahora sean amables y observen la punta de este baston *el baston emte una potente luz que deja mareados a todos los presentes*

Happy: ¿Quien soy?

Geb: ¿Donde estoy?

-2 horas después-

 **Reiji: *nervioso* ¡nieguen esa pregunte!, es cierto que hay un albur escondido en algún lado de la ciudad con fotos vergonzosas de todos los miembros del gremio**  
 **Ren: como cuantas vamos**  
 **Reiji: como nueve creo**  
 **Ren: dejemos lo así por ahora**  
 **Reiji: jiji, aunque quisiera poder retos, pero su razón es buena..., y cierta, nos vemos en otro capitulo**  
 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Makarov: Estas en lo correcto y estan en un lugar en donde nadie sabra

Natsu: Maestro, se refiere a la caja color beige que esta en el tercer cajon de su escritorio atado con una cinta roja, al lado de las revistas para adultos

Geb: Estoy llegando a pensar que Natsu no es como lo pintan

Happy: Aye, pero en fin, esas fueron las preguntas de Ka Uve, ahora vamos con un Guest

 **Hola Geb, Happy, Soy yo Rosa-san, Esto es enrealidad un Reto para Flamitas, El Stripper y Hierro Oxidado, Les reto a que bailen en Ropa interior y digan ''¡Somos unos Idiotas!'' Haganlo o le dire a Happy que los torture a los tres n.n**

Geb: Lamentablemente para estos idiotas no es un show de retos, así que Happy, puedes escoger la rueda de la fortuna, el flagelador romano o la pica empalizadora

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¿Por que tenemos que ser torurados?

Geb: Pues según el contrato, ustedes tienen la opción de negarse, así que me ahorro las molestias, Happy, agrega en las opciones a la dama de hierro

Happy: Al parecer, Gray si esta dispuesto a hacerlo

Gray: *en ropa interior* ¿Cuando paso esto? *busca rapidamente sus ropas para ponerselas*

Happy: ¿Y si aprovechamos que el siguiente capítulo es el quinto show para hacer un especial que incluya retos?

Geb: Suena interesante, deberíamos hacerlo

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: Nos salvamos de la tortura

Happy: eso no, deberan cumplir con el reto hasta el siguiente show

Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: Pero eso es en dos semanas

Geb: Pues veo que Gray si quiere acatarla

Gray: *En ropa interior* Otra vez, ¿cuando fue que paso?

Geb: Así que ya saben, el siguiente capitulo sera un capitulo especial con retos incluidos, la razón, estaré de vacaciones dentro de dos semanas, así que tengo bastante tiempo libre para escribir

Happy: Pues eso es todo, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, no olviden dejar sus preguntas y retos

Geb: Sencillamente sera divertirdo verlos sufrir *levantando el puño*

Happy: AYE *chocando el puño*

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar en los comentarios sus retos para el especial de la próxima semana, solo sera por un capitulo, así que elijan bien el reto a realizar, sin mas que decir, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: Al parecer, no me había dado cuenta que la pagina había cortado una parte y una vez que mi primo me advirtió sobre este error, ice lo mejor posible por solucionarlo, espero me perdonen.

* * *

Nos encontramos a campo abierto, alejados de toda civilización, en donde el par de inútiles se paran al medio para empezar con este show, bla, bla, bla, con ustedes, Geb y Happy.

Happy: En uno de estos capitulo, el presentador ni se va a tomar la molestia de presentarnos apropiadamente

Geb: SHIIIIIT... Mira que después se enoja y empieza a cobrarnos mas

Happy: Tienes razón, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo show estelar del late con menos presupuesto del mundo, y lo digo en verdad ya que Geb gasto todo nuestro presupuesto en una hoja de papel

Geb: No es cualquier hoja de papel, es un permiso que nos permite torturar legalmente a los participantes sin riesgo alguno a una demanda

Happy: Por fin haces una buena inversión, yo pensaba que la cabeza la tenias de adorno

Geb: Eso hiere, ¿Sabes?... En fin, en esta oportunidad les presentamos un capitulo especial, en donde el publico pudo dejar sus retos, y no habrá nada así hasta el capitulo 15, o cuando nos de la regalada gana

Happy: No creo que debas dirigirte asi al publico, en fin, comencemos con los comentarios

Geb: Por cierto, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel estan terminando el reto de hace dos semanas, una apluso para esos idiotas que me creyeron lo de hacerlo por el tiempo en el que estabamos fuera del aire *apuntando a un trio de idiotas que estaba en ropa interior y gritando a todo pulmon "SOY UN IDIOTA"*

Happy: Empecemos con el primer comentario... **Ka Uve** , nos escribe:

 **Akene: wow*viendo el set*, en verdad es un desastre**  
 **Vladimir: crees que sea buena idea dejar que ella este aqui*señalando a Akane***  
 **Matt: *exceed* pues era ella o lo gemelos**  
 **Vladimir: glup*con cara de desanimo*, puede que quiera divertirme viendo como sufren un poco los de Fairy Tail, pero no ni yo los dejaria en manos de esos dos gatos**  
 **Matt: bien, segun se, la cosa es simple, ¿no?**  
 **Vladimir: sip, solo pones preguntas y ellos las deben responder, pero por esta ocasion, seran retos y preguntas**  
 **Matt: aah, con que por eso no querian que vinieran**  
 **Akane: eeh?!, e-entonces no me llamaron por que queria que vieniera*con lagrmitas en los ojos se va a un lado, mientras escondia un frasco de gotas para los ojos en su bolsillo***  
 **Vladimir: -_-U eso solo fuciona con Reiji**  
 **Matt: -_- cuan tontos crees que somo**  
 **Akane: aah, bueno, ¡entonces yo comienzo!, reto a Natsu y a Gray a hacer un maratón que recorra toda Crocus**  
 **Matt: no suena dificil**  
 **Akane: ah ah ah, pero deben hacerlo, como vinieron al mundo**  
 **Vladimir: jaja, eso si suena divertido, incluyo esto, si se siente tan mal, pueden elegir, cada uno, a alguien para que se incluya en su reto y los presentadores tambien puede elegir a alguien**

Geb: Ya escucharon, comiencen a correr

Natsu: Un momento, llevamos dos semanas haciendo el ultimo reto, déjanos descansar un poco, ¿No crees?

Happy: Pues yo veo que Gray esta dispuesto a aceptar *señalando al mago de hielo, quien estaba completamente desnudo*

Gray: ¿Cuando fue que ocurrió esto?

Geb: Miren, para que vean que soy compasivo, Gajeel y Laxus los acompañaran también

Laxus/Gajeel: No nos metas en ese embrollo

Geb: Háganlo, os cuanto a todo e mundo lo que ocurrió en ese callejón, el verano pasado

Laxus/Gajeel: *sudando a montones* ¿No se de que estas hablando?

Happy: *con un sobre en mano y una mirada sinica* Pues solo digo que hay personas muy interesadas en la noticia

Los cuatro se posicionan desnudos en la linea de partida, poniendo la ruta a seguir con magia y planteando la meta en medio del castillo de la capital

Happy: *con una pistola en la mano* Por cierto...

 **Matt: jeje, como castigo para el ultimo lugar, todas la fotos que le hayan tomado mientras corria, pueden ser publicadas y usadas en cualquier revista**  
 **Vladimir: nyajaja, eso incluye al hechizero semanal**

Natsu/Gray/Laxus/Gajeel: Deja de atormentarnos *Una vez que la pistola suena, los cuatro salen hechos una bala*

Geb: Creo que subire de igual manera las fotos por demorar tanto

Happy: Supongo que a ellos no le importara

 **Akane: alguien tiene otro mas**  
 **Matt: jeje, se me ocurrio una bueno, adivina adivinardo, quien se comio el pasteo de Erza hoy**  
 **Vladimir: jeje - "ya entendi" - fue Eflman**  
 **Akane: fue Loke**  
 **Matt: o fue Lyon, quien de todo fue**

Erza: *hecha todo un demonio* Ustedes, han cometido el mayor error aparte de haber nacido

Elfman/Loke/Lyon: *temblando de miedo* Nosotros no fuimos, te lo aseguramos

Geb: Erza, te lo ruego, dejalos medio muertos, no tenemos presupuesto para tres velorios

Happy: Por mi los puedes arrojar en una fosa séptica y asunto arreglado

Geb: Excelente idea

Elfman/Loke/Lyon: No juegues con nuestros cadáveres así como así

 **Vladimir: mi turno, hnmm, uh, tengo uno, juguemos a los disfrazes, selecionaran a diez personas y todos deberan escoger un conjunto de ropa, de cualquier tipo y ponerlo en una caja, uno a uno, los diez sacaron un papel y deberan usar lo que le aparecio**

Geb: Bien, esto se decide por el sorteo universal *tapandose los ojos* De Tin Marin De Do Pingüe, Cucara Mata Titere Hue, Yo No Fui, Fue Tete... Titere Mata este Fue

Happy: Muy bien, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Lissana, Kagura, Elfman, Loke, Lyon y Freed; vengan al frente y coloquen los disfraces escoguidos *al cabo de un rato, los seleccionados sacan un papel y se ponen los disfraces que les toco

Resultados.

Erza - Mafioso Italiano

Lucy - Oficinista

Wendy - Ladrón

Juvia - Astronauta

Kagura - Pirata

Elfman - Bailarina

Loke - Vedette

Lyon - Conejita Playboy

Freed -Chica Magica

Geb: Siento que algo no encaja bien aquí

Varones involucrados: ¿Tu crees?

Happy: Por lo menos fue inesperado

 **Akane: le molesta si hago unas preguntas**  
 **Vladimir: no hay problema, adelante**  
 **Matt: no te preocupes, mientras solo sean preguntas**  
 **Akane: bien, *tomando un cuadernos de notas* aquienlegustaCana,aquienlegustaMira,aquienlegustaWendy,aquienlegustaKagura,aquienlegustaMeredy,aquienlegustaChelia,aqui...*le tapan la boca***  
 **Vladimir: mejor dejemoslo ahi**

Geb: Muy bien, pueden responder

Todas la nominadas: Exigimos la clausula de saltarnos la pregunta

Geb: Eeeeh, ¿Están seguras?, no podrán saltarse ninguna pregunta nunca mas *viendo la determinacion de las chicas* Como deseen, pero no digan que no se los advertí

 **Matt: yo preguntare algo, como acabo, con detalles, la primera mision de Natsu**

Makarov: Pues termino muy mal para el, ya que ademas de destruir medio edificio, Erza lo golpeo hasta por debajo de la lengua como castigo

Geb: Y a pesar de eso, no aprendió nada

 **Vladimir: jeje, eso si sera divertido de saber, jaja, entonces eso seria todo**  
 **Matt: tu no tiene ninguna pregunta**  
 **Vladimir: hmmm, creo que si, que nombren a cinco de los presentes y digan, la cosa las grande que hayan hecho volar en pedazos o como minimo, explotar o destruir**  
 **Matt: que eso no es...*siendo tapado por la mano de Akane***  
 **Akane: *sonriendo con gota en la cien* no le preguntes eso, no querras escuchar si explicación, por alguna razon para ellos, esas cosas son diferentes**  
 **Vladimir: nos vemos**  
 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Geb: Ya responderemos eso, pero antes, los maratonistas de Adán ya van llegando a la meta, en donde nuestro periodista especial, Mest, nos dara el boletin en vivo *prendiendo un televisor del siglo pasado con un alicate* ¿Como estas Mest?

Mest: En perfecto estado esperando la llegada de nuestros maratonistas, quienes ya se divisan en el horizonte, al igual que yo diviso unos verdaderos ángeles cerca *caminando hacia una escuela primaria*

Happy: Oye, recuerda que estas en condicional por la policía internacional

Mest: Si gracias por recordarmelo... Pues los concursantes ya han cruzado la linea de meta y el resultado final es *los cuatro se acercan al mago cn nerviosismo* Un empate entre los cuatro, por lo tanto, nadie gana

Geb: Entonces resolvamos esto de una forma, el que llegue aquí primero, se salva de que sus fotos sean publicadas

Mest: Pues parece que te oyeron porque ya van en camino

Happy: muchas gracias por el informe en vivo, ahora vuelve de inmediato o te llevamos con la ONU *apagan el televisor* Y lo mejor es que no tenemos que pagarle un solo centavo

Geb: En efecto, ahora seleccionare al los cinco representantes, de manera justa y ordenada *se cubre los ojos* De Tin Marin De Do Pingüe, Cucara Mata Titere Hue, Yo No Fui, Fue Tete... Titere Mata este Fue

Happy: muy bien, respondan

Erza: Pues destruí todo un parque de atracciones por intentar atrapar un gato

Wendy: Provoque un incendio forestal al avivar las llamas con mi magia

Elfman: Hice estallar una represa que inundo todo un pueblo

Makarov: Pues destruí la piedra madre de una montaña y esta hizo erupción, dejando a varias familias desahuciadas, aah, como extraño mis dias de juventud

Levy: Yo hice que un frasco de experimentos explotara, ¿eso cuenta, verdad?

Geb: No se que es peor, el hecho que estan contaminados hasta la medula de destruccion, o que lo digan como si fuera algo por lo que hay que estar orgullosos

Happy: Pues eso es lo que significa pertenecer a Fairy Tail

Geb: Oye, oye

Happy: Esas fueron las preguntas y retos de **Ka Uve...**

Geb: ¿Me estas ignorando, verdad?

Ahora vamos con las preguntas de **Rosarioguti49**...

Geb: Si, definitivamente me estas ignorando

 **Hola Geb, Happy! Es un gusto veros otra vez. Erza te reto a que no comas Pastel de Fresas durante 3 dias y te tiñes el Pelo del mismo color del Cabello de Jellal. *Hace una Sonrisa Siniestra* Nos Vemos ¡AYE!**

Geb: Eso suena peligroso, pero estoy seguro que podra hacerlo, ¿Verdad Er...? *viendo como Titania devora un pastel de fresas*

Happy: Esto va a ser muy dificil

Erza: Completare el reto sin importar que

Geb: Lo dudo

Erza: ¿Por que dices eso?

Geb: PORQUE TE ESTAS COMIENDO UN PASTEL DE FRESAS EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO

Erza: Pondré toda mi fuerza de voluntad para realizar esta prueba o dejare de llamarme Erza Scarlet *dijo sentandose en el asiento especiel donde se le tintara el cabello

Geb: Bien, supongo que eso es toda la programación de esta semana, nos estaríamos viendo dentro de...

Happy: Aun no es hora de despedirnos, los maratonistas de Adán ya están por llegar *señalando a los sujetos que llegaban con cara de muerto*

Geb: Si no fuera porque están desnudos, diría que es inspirador

Happy: *gritando con emoción* Estos hombres se han esforzado para hacer todo lo posible para evitar ser exhibidos a la vergüenza absoluta, un aplauso, no seria suficiente para alabar el gran esfuerzo que estos gladiadores han demostrado a lo largo del programa, estos hombres, están realizando la hazaña de sus vidas

Mest: *gritando como comentarista deportivo* Estoy llorando al ver la fuerza de voluntad de estos hombres, que han atravesado todo tipo de obstáculos para llegar a estas instancias, hombres que en su día fueron niños, niños que tuvieron que sortear la adversidad de su entornos para convertirse, en héroes nacionales

Geb: ¿Cuando fue que llegaste?

Mest: Hace un par de minutos *en ese momento, Laxus corta la cinta en primer lugar*

Geb: *gritando como comentarista de radio* Atención señoras y señores, ya tenemos ganador, Laxus Dreyar se salva de que sus fotos sean expuestas al publico, señoras y señores, un aplauso, para el campeón de los 48 mil kilometros *levantando el brazo de Laxus*

Happy: Mest, asegurate de llevar estas fotografías a las revistas mas famosas del mundo

Mest: Entendido

Geb: Y con eso concluimos con el programa de hoy, espero les haya gustado, a partir de ahora, solo serán preguntas, así que guarden sus retos para el próximo especial de aniversario

Happy: AYE, y no se contengan con sus preguntas, ahora que tenemos el permiso de tortura, se nos hará la vida mucho mas fácil

Geb: Y con todo eso, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas si es que no me castigan por mis pésimas notas, nos vemos.

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


	7. Chapter 7

En el mismo lugar cutre de costumbre, el cual es un milagro que no se haya derrumbado con el temblor del otro día, presentando a esos sujetos cuyos nombres no son mas que un mal chiste, con ustedes, ese sujeto y el otro con alas.

Geb: Algún día, cuando tengamos presupuesto, conseguiremos un narrador mas enérgico

Happy: Por primera vez te apoyo, ya me estoy cansando de ser insultado cada vez que empezamos un nuevo show.

Geb: En fin, viendo que nuestros invitados están listos para responder a las preguntas de nuestro publico y ahora que tenemos toda la autoridad para torturarlos a nuestro antojo, comencemos

Happy: No necesitabas enfocar ese punto, ahora están asustados

Geb: Es mejor así, de esta manera se ponen nerviosos y se quedan callados, perfecto para que podamos torturarlos a nuestro gusto

Natsu: ¿Podrían dejar de hablar y comenzar de una vez?

Happy: Mira, ya se enojo la lagartija

Geb: En fin, ya que la señorita no sabe esperar, comencemos de una vez, ¿Quien va primero?

Happy: Segun el orden de llegada, **Ka Uve**

 **Kai: wojojo, hmm, si tuviera que describir lo que acabo de ver, como seria...**  
 **Musica: en pocas palabras y como se que, soy el unico de aqui que no se da vueltas, no fue muy divertido**  
 **Vladimir: -_-u fue un buen esfuerzo el de Geb, no es para tratarlo asi**  
 **Musica: veamos, le falto la parte de Matt, y por eso no tiene sentido el porque Erza esta molesta**  
 **Kai: bueno, tss, puedo ser cierto, pero...**  
 **Musica: alguno se rio**  
 **Kai/Vladimir: *desviando la mirada***  
 **Musica: -_- como lo supuso, aah, de la misma forma en que le falto algo mas de gracia, gehejiji, fue un buen Late, aun asi, tienes que mejorar**

Geb: Si, perdón por eso, mi primo también me advirtió que estaba un poco aburrido y hay veces en que la misma pagina corta algunas partes, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy de los que se caen y se quedan ahí

Happy: Te dije que no hicieras un programa de retos si no tenias experiencia alguna

Geb: Gek, como si tus sermones sean útiles, gato idiota

Happy: NO TE DESQUITES CONMIGO

 **Vladimir: aah, tiene razón, pero fue entretenido y puedes sacar dinero vendiendo las fotos de los perdedores**  
 **Musica: gehe, por cierto, te envio unos papeles de contrato, si los firmas, te daremos un mejor estudio y hablaremos con el narrador**  
 **Vladimir: jeje, perdón ponernos a hablar sobre lo bueno o lo que le falto, le quitaria gracia, ya que esto lo publicaras, asi que ahora, *con un micrófono* comenzamos con los retos Chock**  
 **Kai: gracias Larry, el dia de hoy tenemos preparados algunas suculentas preguntas, desde embarazosas y perturbadoras, hasta divertidas y humillantes, claro, por algunos asuntos legales, tuvimos que deshacernos de nuestro mejor material**  
 **Vladimir: hmmm, sip, algunas de ellas nos consiguieron enemigos en algunos mundos y en otros, nos consiguieron algunas acosadoras**  
 **Kai: dilo por ti y el stripper de nuestro jefe, que aun me debe el salario de esta semana**  
 **Vladimir: a todo esto, vayamos con Steven para dar inicio a esto**  
 **Steven: -_-* por que soy el unico al que le cambiaron el nombre*Musica(mientras en estos momentos quien escribio se rie de la suerte de su personaje XD)*, bien, cambiando de tema, nuestra tarea principal, sera la siguiente, escogimos y preguntamos a conocido y amigos, y los mas botados para esta semana son, de entre secundarios, los más populares, ¡Earth-Suga Boy!, ese le toca a Vladimir, ¡el padre de Happy!*censurar esta parte para Happy y los demas, pero no para los lectores*, ese me toca a mi, y a nuestra siempre amada mascota, ¡el hombre calabaza!, ese es para Kai**  
 **Kai: que ese no es el rey de fiore Bob**  
 **Vladimir: sip, asi es y pense que mi nlmbre era Larry**

Happy: ¿Tengo padre?, ¿Donde es...? *un yunque salvaje aparece y le cae encima*

Geb: *silbando sospechosamente* ¡Pero que fue lo que paso? *poniendo las manos sobre su majilla con sarcasmo* supongo que no se puede hacer nada ya que se "desmayo naturalmente"

Natsu: Pero si fuiste tu quien... *un yunque salvaje aparece y le cae encima*

Geb: Dije naturalmente

Natsu: Aye, eso fue lo que dijiste

 **Musica: comenzaremos con estas, *sacando un papel* del hijo de un vecina, para el exceed blanco gruñón, que que nombres tenian planeados para Happy, ademas del que ya tiene puesto**

Lucky: KYAA¡ ESO ES FACIL, SE IBA A LLAMAR LUCKY III

Geb: se oye interesante vea... Espera, ¿Quien es el segundo?

Lucky: ¿DE QUE HABLAS?, ES OBVIO QUE HAPPY

Geb: Entonces, ¿Por que lo llamaras Happy "tercero"?

Lucky: KYAA! ESO SOLO ES UN NOMBRE, SERIA IGUAL SI LE PUSIERA QUINTO O SEXTO

Geb: No creo que eso funcione así

 **Kai: para el rey de Fiore, que haria si tuviera una nieta y ella quisiera entrar a Fairy Tail como maga**

Thoma: No me quedaría mas que aceptar, aun así, no queda exenta de los deberes del castillo... kabo

Geb: Muy razonable, digno de el rey mas grande y humilde de todo el conti...

Thoma: No les daré dinero

Geb: Maldición, estaba muy cerca

 **Vladimir: que es lo mas, frio de Gray**

Earth-Sugarboy: Mmm, yo diria que es su actitud frente a nuestra relación

Gray: Oye, no digas cosas que se malentiendan

Geb: Muy tarde, ya esta dicho *escribiendo en una libreta* Gray tiene una relación SM hardcore con sugarboy #GrayXSugarboy #LOL

Juvia: *escribiendo en un smarthphone* Juvia esta muy decepcionada de Gray-sama #CorazonRoto #GraynoamaJuvia

Gray: Dejen de abusar del Hashtag

Natsu: *tomando una foto con su teléfono* La princesa de hielo gritando como loca desesperada *Estaba a punto de publicar cuando alguien congela su telefono* ¿Que demonios te pasa, princesa de hielo?

Gray: ¿Que voy a romperte el rostro, lagartija piromana?

Natsu: En tus sueños, mister playboy *ambos se sumergen en una nube de polvo en su pelea*

 **Musica: si Happy hubiese salido muher, que nombre le hubiesen dado, puffff gijijiji..**

Lucky: KYAA! ES OBVIO QUE MARL VII

Geb: Sera mejor que no pregunte los motivos

 **Kai: usted tiene algun cuarto secreto donde esconde sus revistas para adultos, si alguien lo encontro, que diga donde esta**

Thoma: cof... cof... No se de que hablas

Arcadios: cof... cof... Eso es una calumnia hacia el rey

Darton: cof... cof... No eh escuchado nada de la legendaria colección de enfermeras y brujas

Kama: No te olvides de la colección especial debido a la suscripción

Geb: Siento que están ocultando algo que atentaría la paz mundial

 **Vladimir: uh, jaja, esa es buena, como conseguistes a tus sabuesos**

Sugarboy: Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

Geb: Si tu lo dices

 **Musica: que opina del trabajo de su hijo, gehe, ademas de como irle en los ultimos 7 años**

Lucky: SI ESTA TAN OCUPADO COMO PARA NO VISITARNOS EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ENTONCES DEBE SER UN BUEN TRABAJO

Geb: No creo que sea por trabajo

 **Vladimir: cof cof, la ultima pregunta para Sugar Boy, de un foro, uja conocida, cuentenos un de su tragica vida amorosa**

Sugarboy: Pues tengo un amor y por mucho que me esfuerzo por mantener la relación, sigue mostrándose distante y siempre me rechaza *comienza a llorar desconsoladamente y sin motivo* Solo me usaba para satisfacerme y luego tirarme a la basura como papel mojado

Geb: Gray tienes algo que decir

Gray: ¿POR QUE DE INMEDIATO INTUYES QUE SOY YO?

Geb: Pues, eres el único que corre por ese lado... Vamos a ver el testimonio de una victima

Victima: *con una voz camuflada* Juvia al principio no lo creía, pero debido a que Gray-sama rechazaba constantemente a Juvia se podía concluir

Gray: Oye, se puede saber quien es sin necesitar la voz camuflada

Geb: No se de que hablas, ademas tenemos otro testigo

Testigo: *con voz de ultratumba* Yo vi a Hielitos entrar varias veces a un cuarto con el sujeto ese, los sonidos que salian solo eran de peleas entre ellos

Gray: Ya se que eres tu, maldita braza calcinada

Geb: Y eso es todo en "Consúltalo con la Tierra"

Gray: NO LO CONVIERTAS EN UN MINIPROGRAMA SOBRE RELACIONES

 **Musica: igual para Happy Padre, cree que su hijo tendra alguna oportunifmdad amorosa con Charle**

Lucky: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ES IMPOSIBLE

Geb: Y lo mas chistoso es que cree que tiene posibilidades

Lucky: KYAKYAKYA, EN VERDAD ES UN SIMPLÓN

Geb: ¿Uh? Parece que se esta despertando, algún ultimo comentario antes que recupere la consiencia

Lucky: KYAA, ERES UN PERESOZO

Happy: Te escuche... ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? no recuerdo nada

Geb: Nada importante, solo que Gray admitio su homosexualidad

Gray: YO JAMAS HICE ESO

Happy: Eso era predecible, ademas iba ganando las casa de apuestas, en fin, continuemos con la entrevista, yo vere despues la repeticion

Geb: Mest, recuerda enviar la el video a la editora

Mest: entendido, señor

 **Kai: esa pregunta hubiese sido mejor para su madre, bien, en mi caso quedan dos mas Thomas**  
 **Vladimir: considerando que su nombre es el mismo que el gato muy famoso, me sorprende el respeto que le tienes**  
 **Kai: solo por hoy, de entre los magos presente, con tus palabras, cual es tu magia preferida y para finalizar, alguien de su armada tiene siquiera habilidad para ganar un combate contra Fairy Tail, por que siendo sincero, si se lo propusieran, podrian robarse ese castillo y hay apuestas sobre eso**

Thoma: Pues tengo una pequeña afición hacia la magia de pulsos y en lo segundo, confió en que mis tropas sabrán mantener a raya al gremio

Natsu: Eso hay que verlo

Geb: Mantén tu estúpida boca cerrada, pedazo de idiota

 **Vladimir: eso es todo por esta ocasión, nos quedamos sin ideas y a Teb no le sobra el tiempo**  
 **Musica: gehe, nos vemos y cuidense**  
 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Geb: Pues nos vemos

Happy: Bien, la siguiente es de **Rosarioguti49**

 **Hola Geb, Happy! Bueno, Esto en realidad es un Reto porque no se me ocurre nada que preguntar, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Lissana y Mira-san, Las Reto a que vean todos los Capitulos de Gravity Falls, Las 2 Temporadas e Incluidos los Ultimos Caps (Raromageddon) Al Final cada una tiene que dar su Opinion de la Serie, Chau!**

Geb: A mi me suena como una pregunta

Happy: Gastamos el presupuesto de esta semana en comprar los Dvd y conseguir un reproductor barato

Geb: No te burles del poder del dinero

Las chicas entran en una habitación especial en donde se dedican a ver el programa hasta llegar al final

9 horas después

las chicas salen de la habitación para sentarse nuevamente en sus asientos

Geb: Muy bien, sus opiniones, por favor

Lucy: Pues la historia fue entretenida, aunque no la entendí hasta los capítulos finales

Juvia: Juvia cree que el final se sintió algo apresurado, teniendo en cuenta que aun habían misterios por resolver

Levy: Eso sin mencionar que la caída de Bill fue algo decepcionante, en un principio se veía como mas poderoso

Wendy: Pero yo pienso que fue porque Stan y Mabel lo sacaron de quicio y no se dio cuenta de la trampa hasta que fue tarde

Lissana: Y el final pudo ser un poco mas emotivo y no me convenció demasiado, aun así, me dieron ganas de visitar el lugar

Mirajane: Ara, ara, para mi fue una buena serie, dudo que saquen alguna con una trama tan atreyente de nuevo

Geb: Sus comentarios son demasiado serios, me es imposible sacar una frase sarcastica

Happy: ¿No pedias una entrevista seria?

Geb: Pero no tanto... en fin, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar sus preguntas para los personajes y si ellos no responden, nosotros nos encargaremos de torturarlos hasta que lo hagan

Happy: Nos vemos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus preguntas y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.


	8. Chapter 8

Como siempre, en el mismo lugar destartalado de siempre, comienza un show mas del late ese dirigido por los periodistas mas idiotas del momento, damas y caballeros, Geb y Happy

Happy: Por lo menos, esta vez nos presento por nuestro nombres

Geb: Silencio, si se entera, en el próximo episodio nos llama aun peor

Happy: Si tu lo dices, comencemos de inmediato con el show de entrevistas

Geb: En efecto, las primeras son de **Whitelink16** y dicen

 **Un saludo y gracias por un momento de risa. Bueno unas preguntas:**  
 **Para Jellal ¿Qué opinas del beso entre Kagura y Erza?**

Jellal: Creo que es lo mejor para Erza, yo o merezco estar con alguien debido a mis pecados

Geb: En el fondo tiene el corazón roto

Jellal: No, no es eso, yo...

Happy: Lo mas seguro es que le gusto ver a Erza y Kagura besarse

Jellal: Me estas haciendo ver como un pervertido, ¿Lo sabias?

 **Para Juvia ¿Cuantos muñecos de Gray tienes en tu habitacio?**

Juvia: Tengo un muñeco por cada día desde que Juvia conoció a Gray-sama, incluso Juvia posee la colección completa de la marca oficial de Gray-sama

Gray: Tienes un hobby bastante raro ¿Lo sabias

Happy: Por lo menos es mejor que desvestirse en publico

Geb: Ademas es mas sano

 **Y un reto:**  
 **Reto a Natsu, Lucy y Lissana a entrar a un armario, a oscuras, con candado y tal y como viniron al mundo mientras dure el programa?**  
 **Eso es todo, hasta luego.**

Geb: Pues tiene un símbolo de pregunta, así que se puede considerar como tal

Lucy: Oye, ahí mismo anunciaron que era un reto, ¿No se supone que esto es un programa serio de entrevistas?

Happy: Bueno, la seriedad se perdió desde el capitulo piloto, así que tu afirmación no es valida

Geb: Ademas, tu y Lissana ya no pueden saltarse mas preguntas, así que entren en el armario *un claro objeto que parecía cualquier cosa menos un armario* Por si se lo preguntan, es todo lo que pudimos conseguir con nuestro presupuesto

Happy: Solo imaginen que son Gray, de esa manera tendrán menos vergüenza desvestirse

Gray: Espero que no lo hayas dicho con mala intención

Geb: Tratándose de ti, todo ira con mala intencion

Los tres involucrados se desvisten y uno a una entran al que debería ser un armario para que luego el pedofilo ese cierre la estructura con llave

Geb: Lamentablemente, el presupuesto no nos alcanzo para comprar una cámara con visión nocturna, así que solo tenemos el audio

Lucy: Esto es demasiado angosto para los tres

Lissana: Natsu, recuerda que bajo ningún motivo debes darte vuelta

Natsu: Y eso porque *el armario se mueve bruscamente mientras se oye una supercachetada doble*

Lissana/Lucy: TE DIJIMOS QUE NO TE DIERAS VUELTA

Natsu: ¿Que tiene de malo?, gracias a nuestro creador las he visto desnudas varias veces

Lucy: Ese no es el problema

Natsu: Ademas, las he visto tantas veces en los baños termales junto con los demás chicos, que ya soy inmune

Geb: Algo me dice que Natsu va a seguir intentando darse la vuelta

Happy: Mientras que ellos estén ahi, vayamos con el siguiente comentario

Geb: La siguiente pregunta es de **Rosarioguti49** y dice

 **Hola Geb, Happy! este es un pequeño reto para Lucy, Lucy te reto a que te encierres con Natsu en una Habitacion y le Expliques como se hacen los Bebes, Happy si no hace el reto, ya sabes que hacer, Chau!**

Happy: Aprovechando que están en ese armario, explícale de una vez

Lissana: Un momento, yo no tengo porque estar aquí, así que...

Geb: De eso ni hablar, el reto dura durante todo el programa, así que te aguantas

Happy: Ahora comienza con la explicación

Lucy: Ustedes buscaran cualquier motivo para hacer que los retos se vean como preguntas,¿Verdad?

Geb: Si tienen un símbolo de pregunta o exigen una explicación son validos para mi

Happy: Ademas esta en todo nuestro derecho hacer lo que queramos con ustedes, así que inicia de una vez con la jodida explicación

Lucy: ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan sádico, Happy?

Happy: Desde que firme el contrato para estar impune de todo, ahora comienza

Lucy: Esta bien... Natsu, cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen planeado hacer un bebe, buscan en la guía telefónica y le piden a las cigüeñas que...

Geb: No me vengas con esa mamada, todo el mundo sabe que los bebes se hacen cuando el hombre *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* a la mujer y *BIIIIIIIIIIIIP* y si ambos lo desean, pueden *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* y así hasta que *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* y esperan nueve meses mientras se desarrolla en el vientre de ella

Happy: Ahora repite eso a Natsu

Lissana: Natsu, me harías el favor de quitar tu mano de mi muslo

Natsu: Pero si las tengo aqui

Todo el estudio: ...

Lissana/Lucy: ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *el armario se mueve de un lado al otro mientras que escuchan varios golpes hasta que cae de tal manera que la puerta quede abajo*

Lucy: Natsu quítate de encima

Natsu: Ño fuevo evibaldo, ufedes ño fababan de moerse (No puedo evitarlo, ustedes no paraban de moverse)... ¿Mh? ¿Que es esto suave que estoy...?

Lissana: KYA *un nuevo golpe se hace sonar*

Geb: No se preocupen, ya llamamos a unos expertos para que los saquen de ahí

Happy: *susurrando* (No has llamado a nadie)

Geb: *susurrando* (Shiiit, quiero ver lo que ocurre si los dejamos ahí hasta el próximo episodio)

Happy: (Suena a una exelente idea)

Geb: (Eso seria todo por esta oportunidad, no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas)

Happy: Nos vemos.

Lucy: Acabo de escuchar al maldito gato ese cerrar el programa

Lissana: El programa termino, sáquennos de aquí

Las luces comienzan a apagarse mientras que el estudio lentamente comienza a despejarse

Lissana: ¿Hola?, tengo que trabajar, ¿Lo sabían?

Lucy: Yo tengo que pagar el alquiler

Natsu: Ay mi cabeza, ¿Por que estaba dur...?... Acabo de tocar... SAQUENME DE AQUI, SE LOS SUPLICO.

* * *

Eso seria todo por el momento, no olviden dejar un comentario con sus preguntas a los integrantes del elenco y nos estaríamos viendo dentro de dos semanas si es que no me pasa algo.

También enviar saludos a mi primo y a Seth, ya que ambos se encuentran enfermos y me pidieron que dijera que el capítulo de "La Maldición de la Gema", saldrá este Miércoles debido a varios retrasos debido a la fiebre y que se les hecho a perder la conexión en Internet.

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


	9. Chapter 9

El estudio se encontraba un poco mas limpio y ordenado, lo único distinto era un armario destartalado que se encontraba caído, en el medio del estudio, el mismo escritorio barato de siempre, en donde nuestro par de idiotas, digo, panelistas, se preparan para iniciar este show.

Happy: Creo que a alguien no le gusto el recorte en el presupuesto

Geb: Neh, para mi esta contento

Happy: si tu lo dices

Natsu: Oigan, ya nos van a sacar de aquí, tengo hambre y estas dos están planeando recurrir al canibalismo

Geb: Lo siento, tendrán que esperar un poco, le dejamos las llaves a Mest y las perdió cuando escapaba por enésima vez de la ONU

Happy: *jugando con una llave, la cual esconde sospechosamente* Por lo tanto, tienen que esperar al cerrajero

Geb: Bien, ya que todos estan esperando, comencemos de una vez con el show

Happy: AYE, las primeras preguntas son de **Guily DG** y dicen

 **Adoro esto :3 Esta genial.**  
 **En fin, esto va para Lisanna.**  
 **Te reto a tocar el miembro de quien estes enamorado, de quien consideres atractivo y de quien odies.**

Geb: Muy bien Lissana, hazlo ahora

Lissana: Oye, ¿Como voy a hacer eso si estoy encerrada aquí?, ademas se nota a leguas que eso es un reto

Geb: ¿De que hablas? se puede ver claramente que solicita tu opinión acerca de un tema en cuestión, por lo tanto, es una pregunta

Lissana: Pero ¿Como resuelves el hecho que estoy encerrada aquí?

Happy: Que yo sepa no estas sola en el armario, así que puedes hacer el reto lo mas bien

Geb: No te preocupes, los estamos viendo desde una cámara con visión nocturna, cortesía de nuestro primer patrocinador

Lucy: Espera, ¿Cuando fue que la instalaron?

Geb: Abrimos el armario mientras dormían e instalamos el equipo

Natsu: Y NO TUVIERON EL DESCARO DE SACARNOS DE AQUÍ

Geb: Neh, es divertido verlos en ese estado, ahora Lissana, responde la pregunta que no tenemos todo el día

Lissana, PERO AQUÍ SOLO SE ENCUENTRA NATSU

Geb: Que yo sepa es un chico, ahora hazlo *la chica de cabello plateado lentamente baja su mano a la entrepierna de Natsu, hasta que de pronto, siente algo e inmediatamente retira la mano* Bien, ahora dime, ¿Es quien te gusta, quien odias o el que consideras atractivo?

Lissana: Juro que te matare cuando salga de aquí, me oyes

Happy: Dejemoslo que es el que odia, continuemos

 **Para Lucy.**  
 **Te reto a usar el traje estelar de Sagitario y bailar en el caño.**

Geb: Mmh, supongo que la dejaremos para cuando salgan del armario, al final del programa

Lucy: Espera, aun no eh dado mi opinión sobre eso

Happy: Que nah, todos sabemos que en este programa su opinion es lo que menos nos importa

 **Para Horus y Happy.**  
 **Los reto disfrazarse de princesas.**

Geb: Mi primo no esta aquí, así que no puede participar en el reto, así que Happy, ponte el vestido que te compre *mostrando un vestido comprado en una feria barata*

Happy: No pienso caer solo, así que tu también te vistes *mostrando un vestido del cual vuelan varias polillas*

Gray: ¿Tan malo es el presupuesto del programa?

Geb: *tratando de ponerse el vestido a la fuerza* Tu, guarda silencio

Happy: *atando el liston del vestido* AYE, al menos nosotros si hacemos lo que nos pide el publico sin discutir... en fin, esas fueron las preguntas de Guily DG, ya nos veremos mas tarde cuando Lucy haga su desafió

Lucy: Sabes que acabas de confirmar que era un reto, ¿Verdad?

Happy: Vamos con las preguntas de **Whitelink16** , y dicen

 **Jajaaa. Bueno preguntas:**  
 **Para Mest: ¿Cuantas veces has escapado de la onu?**

Mest: *sin despegar la vista de la lista de tareas del estudio* Como una veces por semanas, los Domingos y días festivos nos tomemos un descanso y no me persiguen

Geb: El hecho de que hagan eso debe significar que ya es cotidiano

 **Para Erza: ¿ Cuál es el mayor tiempo que has pasado sin comer pastel de fresa?**

Erza: como unos 5 o 6

Happy: ¿Dias, verdad?

Erza: No minutos

Happy: En mi opinión, lo tuyo ya supera el significado de la gula

 **Para Mavis: ¿Exactamente que son esas cosas sobre tu cabeza y para que sirven?**

Mavis: Son mis alas y las tengo para poder ser un hada que vuele alrededor del mundo lanzando arco-iris con su varita magica

Happy: No tienes idea de por que te las dio nuestro creador, ¿Verdad?

Mavis: *con rostro deprimido* Aye

 **Reto: reto a Wendy, Gray y Elfman a jugar pokemon go y que cada uno intente atrapar un Mewtwo y el ultimo o el que no lo logre, sea el esclavo de Erza por tres días.**  
 **Reto a Gray, Elman y Wendy a Pokemongo**

Geb: Muy bien, ya tienen sus smartphone, ahora salgan a Atraparlos a todos *los tres individuos salen del estudio y al instante, se escucha el derrape de un auto seguido de una colisión* Mest, ve a ver lo que ocuriio

Mest: Entendido *el sujeto desaparece y regresa un minuto despues* Pues, a Elfman lo atropello un camión nada mas salir, a Gray lo tomaron detenido por caminar desnudo en propiedad privada y Wendy cayo de un barranco

Happy: ¿Que ese juego no estaba hecho para vivir saludablemente?

Geb: Ese es el objetivo, pero al menos pudieron jugarlo, yo no puedo debido a que el equipo Rocket ronda por mi cuadra

Happy: Supongo que es por eso que Latinoamerica demoro tanto en obtener el juego

Geb: En fin, supongo que el perdedor fue Elfman por ser el primero en caer, Erza, asegurate de ponerle los grilletes que te prestamos cuando salga del hospital

Erza: *comiendo un pastel de fresas y agitando un par de grilletes de lado a lado* Entendido

Geb: Bien, esas fueron las preguntas de **Whitelink16** , ahora vamos con las de **Nami49** , la cual dice

 **Hola, esta pregunta es para Happy, ¿Te Gusta el Anime, y Cuales te gustan? Dejando de lado que tu eres...Bueno... De un Anime :v**

Happy: ¿Soy un personaje de un anime?, eso quiere decir que no soy real, Entonces estos recuerdos que tengo en mi cabeza son falsos, necesito una respuesta, ¿quien soy en verdad? ¿Cual es mi propósito en la vi...? *Yunque salvaje aparece*

Geb: Relájate y toma esto profesionalmente

Happy: *con un chichon del tamaño de su cabeza* Pues no soy muy fanático, solo lo veo ocasionalmente, principalmente veo Doraemon y otras series infantiles

Geb: Espera, ¿Por que un gato azul que habla ve a otro gato azul que habla?

Happy: Mmh, supongo que me siento identificado

Geb: Yaaaaah, si tu lo dices, bien, ahora que estamos por culminar con el programa, saquemos a esos tres de ahí y culminemos con el reto de Lucy

Lucy: Espera, ¿No dijeron que había que esperar al cerrajero?

Geb: Pero por supuesto que eso era mentira

Los tres sujetos que estuvieron encerrados por tanto tiempo en el armario por fin son liberados después de dos semanas encerrados, se podía ver una breve desnutrición en ellos y una gran cantidad de mordidas en el cuerpo de Natsu

Happy: Wow, en serio estaban por recurrir al canibalismo

Geb: Natsu, ahora que "saliste del closet", ¿Me podrías dar tu opinión?

Natsu: Se siente bien, es increible salir de ese lugar

Happy: No creo que se refieran al mismo termino

Geb: Bien Lucy, todo esta listo, haces tu danza y culminamos con el show

Lucy: ¿Por que siempre me sucede esto? *sacando la llave de Sagitario y poniéndose su armadura*

Happy: *con una radio en la mano* la audiencia clama tu actuación *señalando a todos los hombres sentados en fila con cámaras en sus manos*

Geb: Como que deja de pensar acerca de los personajes masculinos de esta serie

Happy: ¿A quien le importa?, solo iniciemos de una vez

La música comienza a sonar y Lucy lentamente camina hacia el caño, poniendo una mano sobre el y caminando lentamente, luego, sujetándose de ambas manos, busca columpiarse, pero el caño se rompe y la rubia se golpea en la nuca, quedando totalmente inconsciente

Happy: Te dije que no compraras las cosas que venden en ese vertedero

Geb: Es que venia con un corta-uñas de regalo

Happy. Entonces valía la pena

Geb: En fin, Mest, desaste del cadáver

Happy: Aun sigue viva, ¿Sabias?... en fin, eso es todo por el programa de hoy, no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo show, nos vemos

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar en los comentarios sus preguntas a los personajes de Fairy Tail, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas en la misma paguina.

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


	10. Chapter 10

El mismo estudio de *BIIIIP* de siempre, el mismo par de *BIIIIIIIP* aqui comienza esta *BIIIIIP* de show

Happy: ¿Cuando sera el día en que nuestro narrador abra el show amistosamente?

Geb: Nah, por el país de donde vengo estoy acostumbrado a que tapen a garabatos así que ya ni me hieren

Happy: Da igual, comencemos con el show antes de que nuestros invitados se nos escapen

Geb: Muy bien, las primeras preguntas son de **Guily DG** y dicen

 ***les envia un cheque con fondos para hacer el programa* Espero que les sirva.**

Geb: No te preocupes, lo tengo muy bien invertido en el show

Happy: Descontando que tuvimos que pagar la fianza de Gray y la factura del hospital de Elfman, Wendy,y Lucy por lo ocurrido la semana pasada

Geb: Simplemente son unos llorones

 **Bueno sino esta Horus, Geb debera entrevistar en y al final de cada pregunta o reto le daran una nalgada Erza y Mira.**

Geb: *con rostro nervioso* Algo me dice que faltan palabras y se creo un malentendido

Mirajane/Erza: *con unos latigos en la mano* preparate

Geb: Eso no, mi trasero es sagrado

Happy: Esto hay que grabarlo

Geb: Ni se te ocurra gozar de mi desgracia

 **Para Gajeel y Levy: Que ambos se encierren en un cuarto pase lo que tenga que pasar.**

Geb: Bien, el cuarto esta proporcionado por nuestro nuevo patrocinador que nos proporcionó una de sus habitaciones, me refiero al "Motel Retamal Duermo"

Levy: Ese es un pésimo nombre para un motel

Happy: Por lo menos nos entregaron la habitacion gratis

Geb: Bien, ahora entren, los sacaremos al final del programa

Gajeel: Espera, eso mismo le dijeron al trio de idiotas antes de abandonarlos a su suerte en ese armario

Happy: *mirando hacia todos lados mientras silva sospechosamente* No se de que estas hablando

Gajeel: SE LES NOTA EN LA CARA QUE PLANEAN HACER ESO

Geb: No se preocupen, esta vez esta todo muy bien calculado

Gajeel: Eso espero

Geb: Al menos esta vez tienen comida

Gajeel: NO PIENSO ENTRAR AHÍ

Levy: Ya, ya, Gajeel, no es que nada malo pasaría si entramos ahí

Gajeel: Si tu lo dices

Geb: *empujando a la pareja* Vamos, entren, entren *antes de que entrase, le brinda una fuerte patada a Gajeel para que termine sobre Levy e inmediatamente cierra la puerta de golpe*

Gajeel: MALDITO HIJO DE *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*, *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

Happy: Creo que se enojo

Geb: Que nah

 **Para Natsu: Muerde los pechos cubiertos de chocolate de Lucy**

Lucy: Espera, eso no estaba en el contrato

Geb: ¿En serio? *revisando una hoja amarillenta* pues tienes razon, en recompenza por notarlo, te regalo esta maravillosa pluma para escritores marca "Schneider", la marca de las mejores plumas, certificado por mi primo

Lucy: Wow, gracias, es increíble

Geb: Asi es, y mira como escribe, pon tu firma aquí

Lucy: *escribiendo en el lugar en el que le indicaban* Wow, escribe increíble

Geb: Genial, porque accediste a no demandarnos y a realizar el reto *mostrando el pepel completamente* Gracias Los simpsons a enseñarme a estafar a la gente

Happy: No te preocupes, le ataremos a Natsu las manos para que no haga nada extraño

Lucy: Es imposible que el caiga en la misma trampa que me hicieron a mi

Geb: Natsu, vas a chuparle las tetas a Lucy

Natsu: *suspirando resignado* Si no hay otra opción, supongo que tendré que hacerlo

Geb: Ves, no era necesario jugar sucio

Happy: A veces siento que Natsu esconde una faceta algo opuesta

Natsu: Oigan, hacen que suene como una persona fácil *una vez que le atan las manos se acerca a la silla en donde Lucy se encontraba siendo preparada*

Geb: *cuando el pelirrosa esta a punto de comenzar* No se vale morder

Natsu: Okey *Vuelve a empezar, acercándose lentamente*

Happy: Tampoco vale babear

Natsu: Esta bien: *vuelve a comenzar, los nervios comienzan a salir a la luz mientras se acercaba lentamente*

Geb: Por cierto...

Natsu: *con rostro iracundo* ¿QUE?

Geb: ... ... Suerte *Levanta los pulgares con una sonrisa burlona*

Sin titubeos, Natsu se abalanza hacia los pechos de la rubia, provocando que esta gimiese de manera erótica, provocando que el pelirrosado trate de retroceder, pero cierto gato de pelaje azul lo empuja hasta hundirlo en sus pechos, provocando que este agite los brazos en busca de aire, hasta que en un momento dado, deja de moverse y su piel comienza a cambiar

Geb: Algo me dice que Natsu no va a despertar para que de su opinión acerca de la experiencia *viendo como suben al chico en la parte trasera de una ambulancia* Supongo que habrá que esperarse hasta que despierte

Happy: No te olvides de algo

Geb: No hables, gato del averno

 **Para Lisanna: Cumple todo el reto que te pedi, albina.**

Lissana: El reto es demasiado fuerte y la clasificación es de K+, así que estoy en mi derecho de rechazar

Geb: Oye, eso no *Happy le muestra un papel mientras le habla en el oído* ¿Es en serio? *el felino solo asiente en silencio* Pero y si *el gato niega con la cabeza*

Lissana: Ves, estoy impune, el reto es demasiado fuerte como para ser transmitido, así que según la ley del PG, no estoy obligada a hacerlo

Geb: Pero si no puedes seras torturada en...

Lissana: Pues prefiero eso a tener que hacer algo tan sucio

Geb: Bueno, Mest, trae el "Toro de Falaris" y déjalo en 3 gados

Mest: Entendido *desaparece y regresa con una estatua ahuecada de un toro de bronce, bajo este, un bracero*

Geb: bien, Lissana, cumple con el castigo

Lissana: Muy bien *entrando sin titubeos por la pequeña puerta*

Geb: Muy bien, continuemos

 **Para Happy: Pasa sin todo sino hare que todos los otros exceed besen a Charle.**

 **¡Me encantan lo que hacen! ¡los amo!**

Happy: Ya estoy desnudo, así que cumplí con el reto

Geb: Espera, es demasiado facil y no menciona sobre que tienes que pasar asi que... Mest, trae el camino

Mest: Cual, el "Desierto del Sufrimiento" O el "Volcan de la Perdicion"

Geb: Trae el Desierto del Sufrimiento, me gusta el nombre

Mest: Entendido *desaparece y trae un camino de brazas al rojo vivo*

Geb: Bien Happy, ahora pasa

Happy: ¿Esto es porque estoy recordandole a Erza y Mira que deben bapulear tu trasero?

Geb: En que lo notas, por cierto, esta prohibido volar

Happy: Eso es obvio *estirando sus piernas y haciendo algo de calistecnia, comienza a caminar por las brazas* Esto es por ti, Charle

Geb: Por cierto, Charle, ¿cual es tu opinion acerca de Happy en este momento?

Charle: Que es un completo idiota

Geb: Esa es la opinión mundial, pero la personal

Charle: Que tal vez...

Geb: Dejemos eso de lado por que Happy esta por culmnar con su travesia, que nos puede decir de que Charle te considere un idiota masoquista nivel 3 con fetiches variados

Charle: Jamas dije eso

Geb: Pero lo pensaste

Happy: No se que hiere mas, o las brazas o las palabras de Charle

Charle: Yo jamas dije eso

El gato por fin pasa por las brazas ardientes y rápidamente va a poner sus pies en remojo

Geb: Supongo que a partir de ahora estará volando todo el tiempo *viendo el estado de su compañero* Bien, ahora veremos el estado de Gajeel y Levy *abre la puerta en donde sale una chica muy contenta y dando saltos, a la escolta, un sujeto con el cuerpo totalmente rasguñado y un rostro seriamente traumatizado* ¿Estas bien?

Gajeel: No quiero volver a entrar en esa habitacion nunca, me escuchaste, NUNCA

Geb: Si tu lo pides *pone su mano en el hombre de Gajeel y este se lanza al suelo en posicion fetal*

Gajeel: No, otra vez no, otra vez no, otra vez no, otra vez no

Happy: Levy, ¿Que le hiciste a Gajeel para dejarlo así?

Levy: *con una inocente sonrisa* Solo algo para que dejase de decirme enana

Geb: Si tu lo dices, en fin, eso a sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en dos semanas con una nuevo show, no olviden dejar sus preguntas hacia los magos de Fairy Tail, sin mas que contar, nos vemos

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, dejen sus comentarios con sus preguntas, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo show


	11. Chapter 11

La misma *BIIIIIIIIP* de escenario, solo que con mejores asientos, con ustedes, los idiotas Geb y Happy

Happy: A este paso seremos nosotros quienes iniciemos con la presentacion del show

Geb: Estoy llegando a pensar que nuestro presentador nos odia

Happy: ¿Tu crees?

Geb: En fin, sean bienvenidos a un show mas de ETP en su versión estelar, viendo que nuestro invitados están deseosos de complacerlos, iniciemos de una profana vez con este show

Happy: AYE, nuestro primer comentario pertnece a **Guily DG** que nos dice

 **Bueno sigamos con estas torturas :).**  
 **Para Lisanna: Dado que no puedes cumplir eso, baila con traje de tortuga hasta el fin del programa.**

Lissana: *con un traje de tortuga ninja* ¿Por que tienen presupuesto para estas cosas y no para arreglar el estudio?

Geb: *con una radio en la mano* Tsk, deja de quejarte y baila de una vez *enciende la radio y comienza a sonar la mackarena*

Happy: Déjame adivinar, no nos quedo presupuesto para una mejor canción

Geb: Pero que dice, esta es la canción con mas ritmo de la historia *comienza a bailar como idiota y con pésima coordinación*

Happy: Creo que tendré que visitar al psicólogo después de esto

Lissana: Secundo la noción *Comenzando a bailar al tono de la canción*

Geb: Bien, ahora que estara asi por el resto de programa, continuemos con el show

 **Para Geb: Olvide decir que cada pregunta deberas decirle vestido de princesa y al final Erza y Mira te daran nalgadas con waffles calientes.**

Geb: *con una enorme cara de satisfaccion* Por eso me alegra que últimamente estemos recibiendo retos

Happy: ¿Estas seguro?, JAK, ESA FUE UNA PREGUNTA, CUMPLE CON EL RETO

Geb: *vistiendose de princesa* GATO HIJO DE *BIIIIIIP*

Erza/Mirajane: *con waffles en las manos* Sera mejor que estes listo cuanto antes

Geb: YA LES DIJE QUE MI TRASERO ES SAGRADO

 **Para Laxus: Quitate la camisa y ponte cera para depilar para quitarte pelo.**

Laxus: *sujetado por varias personas* Esperen, aun no estoy de acuerdo con eso

Happy: Espera, en donde lo depilamos

Natsu: Aun tiene cabello en la cabeza, depilemoslo ahi *vierte la cera indiscriminadamente

Laxus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH, ESTO ARDE

Gray: Muy bien, tanquilizate y espera a que todo pase

Laxus: COMO QUIERES QUE ME TEANQUILICE SI ESTA *BIIP* ME ENTRO EN LOS OJOS

Geb: Muy bien, estate quieto esto se hara a la cuenta de tres, a la una... a las dos *Natsu retira la cera de un jalon, dejando totalmente calvo a Laxus

Laxus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH... ¿DONDE *BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* QUEDO EL TRES

Happy: Y a las tres, nunca dijimos en que momento retiraríamos la cera *lanzando un gorro con la orejas de pikachu* Es lo unico que tenemos, tendras que conformarte con esto

Laxus: Ahora se a que se refería la galleta de la fortuna cuando decía que no saliera de casa *colocándose el gorro entre lagrimas* Ahora que lo recuerdo *tomando del cuello a Natsu* Te recomiendo que te vayas a confesar a la iglesia

Natsu: Happy, salvame

Happy: Continuando con el programa

Natsu: Hijo de tu...

 **Para Happy: Sobrevive sin comer pescado todo el programa.**

Happy: Espera, eso no estaba en el contrato

Geb: Reglas son reglas, mi estimado, ademas, no lo veo tan... *viendo como el gato ya se encontraba devorando un pescado* Mest, trae la pica de empalaje

Happy: No espera, todavía no estaba listo

Geb: Esta bien, comencemos

Happy: Jeje, veras que puedo ser de hierro cuando me lo propongo

Geb: Si, si, como digas

Happy: *temblando a mas no poder* C-c-continuemos con el show

Geb: ¿Traigo el "collar del diablo" o la "Cama del fakir"?

Happy: *llorando a mas no poder mientras come glotonamete un montón de pescados* Prefiero la cama

 **Para Rogue: Cortate el pelo para quedar pelon**

Rogue: sujetado por varias personas* Esperen, mi cabello es sagrado, no lo toquen

Sting: *con una maquina para cortar el pelo en las manos* No te preocupes, solo sera un minuto

Geb: Recuerda que tienes que dejarlo al estilo monje budista, no vale si le dejas el mas nimimo cabello

Sting: De acuerdo

Rogue: Maldito seas, traidor

Un montón de gritos de escucha, como si estuviesen clavando un clavo encada dedo, lagrimas salian del rostro del mago de Sabertooth mientras rogaba por clemencia, llegando a veces a maldecir a todos los presentes y jurando por todos los dioses vengarse de la manera mas horrible posible, luego comenzaba a llorar otra vez, despues de eso, por fin comenzaron a cortar el cabello, quedando al estilo Saitama de One Punch Man

Rogue: *llorando en posicion fetal junto a un monton de cabello* Mi cabello

Geb: Y esas fueron las preguntas de Guily DG, continuamos con el siguiente comentario, por cierto, como estas, Lissana *viendo como la chica no paraba de bailar, esta poseia un rostro totalmente en blanco* A mi me parece que esta bien

Happy: El siguiente comentario es de **Ka Uve** , que nos escribe

 **Reiji: jiajajaja, hola Geb, tiempo si vernos**  
 **Kai: joo, como le ira a Geb**  
 **Reiji: pues ni idea, este mensaje solo lo veran haya**  
 **Kai: pues le han dado un chuque, deseguro le ira bien**  
 **Vladimir: aah, lo mas posible es que lo termine usando en un chucho barato o otra máquina de tortura**  
 **Reiji: ¡ey!, eso es grocero, ni que fuese tan tonto como para comprar añgo cuando Musica dijo que le mandaria algunos de sus invetos**  
 **Vladimir: deberiamos decir que todos esos estan en fase de prueba y es posible que teminen explotando a la semana o mandando a alguien a algun mundl paralelo**  
 **Reiji: nah, se daran cuentan por ellos mismos**  
 **Ren: -_-u ustezes recuerdan que la camara esta encendida, ¿no?**  
 **Los tres: . . ., ¡todo es culpa de Musica!**  
 **Kai: pues bien, hora de los retos**  
 **Vladimir: *golpeandolo* shiii, *susurrandl* no seas obvio, hay qie evitar que se den cuenta que son retos**  
 **Kai: *tambien susurrando* pero eso ya no importa, si bien no les importo casi matar de hambre a Natsu, a Lucy y a Lissana**  
 **Reiji: *uniendose al grupo* ey, que hacen, ya comenzo el Late, se les ocurrio alguna pregunta**  
 **Kai: ¡tu tampoco tienes preguntas!**  
 **Vladimir: como que el tampoco**  
 **Kai: *con un escalofrio* e-es que pense que ya tenian algo hecho y no me traje nada, jaja**  
 **Reiji: pues a mi no se ocurre nada, jiji**  
 **Vladimir: -_-u si seran**  
 **Ren: aah, *golpeando su mano contra su frente***  
 **Reiji: oh, entonces trajeron alguno**  
 **Vladimir: e_e yo no dije eso**  
 **Ren: yo solo vine a vigilarlos**  
 **Kai: entonces, que hacemos**  
 **Reiji: -_-u venimos a un show de entrevista sin ninguna pregunta**  
 **Kak: creo que es la octava o la quinta vez que nos pasa esto**  
 **Reiji: ehhh, y yo que pensaba que era la doceava**  
 **Vladimir: entonces, ahora que hacemos**  
 **Reiji: *3* ¡irnos a ver anime!**  
 **Kai/Vladimir: *.* ¡aye!**  
 **Reiji: sera para el proximo capítulo Geb, jaja, no se nos ocurre nada**  
 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

 **Pd: para no quedar mal, cuan mala es la "charla", que da el maestro Makarov, hmm, como exlicarlo, la charla de las abejitas o esas que se dan cuando uno ya esta muy grande, escuche que dejo traumado a varios y que una vez se fueron miembros del gremio por ella*Ren***

 **¡AYE**

Geb: No te preocupes, si no tienes ninguna pregunta o un reto, no importa... Por cierto, ¿Que es esa charla de las abejitas, Maestro Makarov?

Makarov: Pues es sencilla, cuando una abeja y una flor se enamoran *30 minutos después de una explicación sumamente gráfica* Y asi es como nacen

Geb: *en posicion fetal y totalmente traumado* Necesito un psicologo

Happy: viendo que nuestro presentador no esta en condiciones mentales para continuar con el show, dejemos esto aqui, no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, hasta la próxima

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo show, por cierto, disculpen la demora, estuve sin luz todo el día y por lo tanto, sin internet, la luz llego recien, asi que eso justifica mi demora.

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


	12. Chapter 12

El mismo estudio, solo que adornado con flores a modio marchitar en un vano intento por mejorar la vista del lugar, con ustedes, esos sujetos.

Geb: Sigo pensando que nuestro narrador nos odia

Happy: ¿Tu crees?, solo le falto insultarnos como lo hace habitualmente

Geb: Da igual, comencemos de una vez *afinando la garganta* Sean cordialmente bienvenidos a un show mas de ETP en su formato estelar

Happy: Como sabrán, este es un show dedicado a la entrevista y nuestros invitados estelares estan obligados a responder

Geb: Sin mas preámbulos, comencemos con el show de una vez que aun sigo castigado y no puedo ocupar la computadora por demasiado tiempo

Happy: Por cierto, ¿Qué fue lo que hicistes?

Geb: Recuerdas que mi tía tiene un hamster y ese mismo día yo estrenaba una pelota nueva, pues... Solo diré que no fue nada bonito

Happy: Después de esta traumante información, comencemos de una vez con las preguntas... las primeras son de **Guily DG** y dicen

 **Geb por sufrir mis torturas te mando un beso y mucha fuerza ahora que tendras que contestar y decir todo en una caja de tarantulas y serpientes mientras ahora Erza y Mira te tiran de los pezones con tenazas por cada palabra con la letra A que digas.**

Geb: *con una caja llena de tarantulas en la cabeza* Eso no es justo, yo solo soy un ser común y corriente

Happy: Dime, ¿Es que acaso no te asustan las tarantulas y serpientes?

Geb: Pues nun... no le temo, desde niño siempre me gus... en... *pensando en como continuar la frase* simplemente no les tengo miedo

Happy: Nesecito que me enseñes el secreto, urgentemente

 **Para Juvia, ¿Estas muerta en el manga? ¿En serio?**

Juvia: Pues Juvia también lo creyó al principio, pero al parecer Juvia sigue viva, por cierto, gracias, Wendy-san, Charle-san

Wendy: No te preocupes, solo hacia mi trabajo

Happy: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es dificil que alguien muera en el manga, la verdad es que no me sorprenden y rcuerden, todo fue gracias a Charle, no lo olviden

Geb: Ya comenzó con sus mamadas

 **Para Gray ¿Que se siente que todo lo que ames mueras?**

Gray: Neh, me a pasado tantas veces que ya no siento dolor

Geb: Me acorde de un meme que circula por internet, no se por qué

 **Para Natsu que se desnude para las chicas junto con Zeref.**

Natsu: Eso no, yo jamas me rebajare al nivel de hielitos

Zeref: *Desnudándose al son de la música mientras que las chicas comenzaban por alguna razón a arrojar dinero* Yo no le veo el problema, al fin y al cabo, todos nacemos de la misma forma

Natsu: ¿Es que acaso no tienes decencia? *después de pensarlo, termina imitando las acciones de Zeref* Solo porque quiero reservar mi opción de saltar pregunta para alguna en verdad monstruosa *culminando con una pose seductora junto a su hermano*

Geb: Bien, ahora vístanse mientras envió estas fotos a alguna revista

Natsu: Oye, eso esta en contra de mis derechos ciudadanos

 **Eso es todo y que Happy y Lisanna mantengan los retos que les dije hasta el manga de One Piece termine.**

Happy/Lissana: Pero eso es demasiado tiempo

Geb: Pues segun el mangaka, solo lleva la mitad, así que solo serian un cuarto de siglo aproximadamente

Happy: No puedo sobrevivir ni 25 minutos, eso es la peor tortura que me podrian haber hecho, ademas, es un prejuicio para los derechos felinos

Geb: Si, si, me importa tanto como chupar un clavo

Lissana, pues a mi no me incomoda, este traje comienza a gustarme

Geb: Al menos podrías fingir que estas sufriendo... esas fueron las preguntas de Guily DG, el siguiente es **Joakiiin-14** que nos escribe

 **Jajaja muy divertido todo esto.**  
 **Cre**

Geb: Pues, al parecer hubo un problema con el comentario, al parecer, algunas veces la paguina omite las palabras y muchas veces terminan asi

Happy: *Todabia derramando lagrimas* Aun asi, el show debe continuar el siguiente es **Niproz** , quien nos escribe

 **Niproz:Adoroooo! El show jajaja sigan asi**  
 **Por cierto tengo unas preguntas para natsu y levy**  
 **Natsu: responde como te sentiste al chuparle los pechos a lucy.**

Natsu: Pues fue horrible, uno se encuentra trabajando honradamente para que una mujer llegue y... *Un patada voladora salvaje aparece*

Lucy: NO TE HAGAS LA VICTIMA AQUÍ

 **Niproz:Adoroooo! El show jajaja sigan asi**  
 **Por cierto tengo unas preguntas para natsu y levy**  
 **Natsu: responde como te sentiste al chuparle los pechos a lucy.**

Levy: Pues nada de lo que pueda decir en vivo

Happy: Debio haber sido dificil para ti, ¿No Gajeel? *poniendo su mano en el hombro y al instante, el Dragon Slayer cae al suelo en posicion fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo*

Gajeel: No otra vez, no otra vez, no otra vez...

Pantherlilly: Y recién venia recuperándose del trauma

Levy: ¿No se cual es su problema?, no creo que haya sido para tanto

Geb: Si tu lo dices... Esas fueron las preguntas de Niproz, continuemos con las de **dios demonio Dragneel** que nos escribe

 **Yo tengo preguntas y unos retos**  
 **Bueno primero los retos**  
 **Reto a Jellal y Erza entrar desnudos en un cuarto erotico y que hagan "eso".**

Geb: Muy bien,entren

Jellal: Un momento, eso no estaba en el contrato

Happy: Pues te recomiendo apresurarte porque Erza entro una vez que escucho el reto

Geb: No te preocupes, el cuarto esta muy bien decorado por nuestro nuevo patrocinado, "colchones Velorio" un lugar para descansar en paz

Jellal: Sinceramente no me convence el eslogan

Happy: Por lo menos es quien nos paga el presupuesto del programa asi que entra y no olvides decir al salir, "colchones velorio, es perfecto para descansar en paz"

Jellal: Sigo diciendo que el eslogan no me convence *Tas desvestirlo, hacen que ingrese al cuarto a la fuerza*

Geb: Bien, continuemos con el comentario

 **Reto a Gray y Juvia jugar a las 50 sombras de Gray.**

Gray: No tengo ni idea de que habla

Juvia: Pues Juvia leyó los tres libros, así que Juvia instruirá a Gray-sama en todo *jalándolo del brazo hacia una puerta que decia claramente"cuarto de torturas"*

Geb: Dudo que Gray resista

 **Y ahora las preguntas basadas en el manga**  
 **La primera es para Gray**  
 **¿Que sentiste al saber que tu mejor amigo/rival Natsu es END?**

Gray: *saliendo del cuarto totalmente encadenado de pies a cabeza y con rostro exhaltado* Pues en primer lugar, ese idiota no es mi amigo, y en segundo lugar, solo me sorprendi que que fuese un oponente tan facil

Natsu: Que insinuas, abominable idiota de las nieves

Gray: Que te derrotare incluso aunque estuviese encadenado, Pomposo escupefuego *ambos chocan sus cabezas en el acto

Geb: Algo me dice que la batalla final entre estos dos idiotas sera épica

Happy: Y que me digas, las apuestas ya comenzaron para saber quien de los dos ganaria

 **Para Happy**  
 **¿Como te sentiste cuando Zeref digo que si el moria Natsu tambien?**

Happy: Neh, solo seria un menor desperdicio de aire

Natsu: Happy

Happy: Lo siento, pero es la verdad

 **Para todos en el gremio**  
 **¿En que les afectaria la muerte de Natsu?**

Todos: Neh, solo seria un menor desperdicio de aire

Natsu: Ya veran, ni los mirare cuando me estén llorando en mi funeral

Gray: Eso es obvio, estarás muerto para tu funeral

 **Y ahora preguntas normales**  
 **Para Mira**  
 **¿Has posado desnuda para una foto? ¿Si es asi la enseñarias a todo el publico? ¿Si no te recomiendo que te tomes una y me la muestras vale?**

Mirajane: Pues no, siempre rechazo ese tipo de solicitudes y envió a mi hermano hacia ese lugar *,ostrando las fotos de Elfman*

Geb: Creo que eso quemo mis ojos

Elfman: Esas son las fotos de un verdadero hombre

 **Para Laxus**  
 **¿Porque siempre estas tan serio?**

Laxus: No soy serio, solo no me gusta sonreír

Happy: Ademas de que solo sonríe para presumir

Laxus: No me ayudas, gato inútil

 **Y por ultimo para la prinsesa Hisui**  
 **¿Si se enamorara de alguien de quien seria?**

Isui: Pues no lo se, pero sueño que algun día llegara un apuesto galan en su corcel que me salvara de una gran catastrofe y juntos viviremos en un palacio hecho de cristal

Geb: Wow, creo que lees muchos cuentos

Happy: Y esas serian todas las preguntas

Geb: Pues si, eso seria todo, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo show, espero les haya gustado y... *de repente, las puertas de la habitacion se abren para dejar salir a un hombre increiblemente palido y demacrado

Jellal: C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-Colchones Velorio, Lo mejor para morir en paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Happy: *picando el cuerpo con una ramita hasta despertarlo* Te equivocaste en la frase

Geb: Supongo que no hay nada mas que mostrar, nos vemos en el proximo show, bye bye

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, no olviden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios y nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un nuevo show

Se despide atentamente, Geb.


End file.
